I'm Bringing Sexy Back - Discontinued
by Bubbly-Soda
Summary: The embodiment of sexy, smart and powerful can be found in Sasha Moreno, who prefers to focus all of her attention on being the former. Sasha knows the effect she has on men and uses this to her advantage, catching the eye of most of the Superstars. When her past comes back to haunt her, Sasha turns to these men for comfort but there's only two who really want her all to themselves
1. First Day of The Rest of My Life

_*** Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own anything or anyone within the WWE company, nor do I own the song lyrics which the chapters of this story are named by. The only things I do own are any OC's present and the ideas of this story ***_

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** September 2011: Monday Night Raw, Atlanta Georgia**

"This contest is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced into the microphone, "Currently in the ring, from Buffalo New York, she is the Divas Champion, 'The Glamazon' Beth Phoenix!'

'The Glamazon' got up and sat on the turnbuckle, raising the Divas Championship above her head. She drank in the cheers and whistles of the sold out Philips Arena, everyone excited to see their favourite Diva. Beth hopped down from the turnbuckle, handed her coveted title to the referee and waited patiently for her opponent.

The electric pop beats of Miley Cyrus' 'Can't Be Tamed' echoed through-out the arena, while blue and pink spotlights flashed simultaneously. The crowd was alive with whispering as the unfamiliar entrance music continued playing. Beth stood still in the middle of the ring, a confused look etched on her face. Suddenly a 5'7" figure emerged from behind the Titantron and into the view of the audience. Her long chestnut coloured hair was layered and highlighted with varying shades of caramel. She had curves that could rival Kim Kardashian's and her skin had a natural tan which came from her Italian-American heritage.

The mysterious Diva walked slowly up the ramp, wearing hot pink booty shorts with a silver belt; knee length, white, lace-up wrestling boots; and a silver bikini style push up bra, which accentuated her 32D breasts. A cocky smile graced her face as she heard several wolf whistles from the males in attendance. Her chocolate brown eyes stayed locked onto Beth's as she walked up the steel steps, stepped through the ring ropes, and sent a flirty wink towards the camera.

"Now, many of you may be wondering who I am," the unknown Diva spoke into the microphone which Justin Roberts had handed to her, "I'm Monday Night Raw's newest and sexiest Diva, Sasha Moreno." She took a brief pause as wolf whistles once again came from the male portion of the audience. "And I'm here to bring sexy, to not only the WWE, but to the Divas Championship," Sasha concluded giving Beth a dirty look, and threw the microphone out of the ring. The crowd booed, as they realized that Sasha was basically calling their favourite Diva ugly.

'The Glamazon' was fired up, she couldn't wait to get her hands on the rookie who insulted her on national, no, make that world-wide television; and not to mention the sold out Philips Arena. She needed to be taught a lesson, and Beth figured that her finishing maneuver, The Glam Slam, would do just that.

As soon as the bell rang, Beth got to work. She wasted no time with petty name-calling and hair-pulling, instead getting right down to business. Sasha was quick and agile, dodging some of Beth's attacks and delivering several sharp kicks to 'The Glamazon'. Beth was getting frustrated, she knew that she was slated to win, but also had to put Sasha over convincingly. Sasha was prancing around the ring like she owned it and Beth decided it was time to stop the newest Diva's showboating. The match was short, like most Diva matches these days, but Beth didn't care about the length of the match. Sasha needed to make an impression in her debut, and she certainly did; an impression of her face on the canvas after getting one of the most powerful Glam Slam's that Beth had delivered in her career.

_Ding, ding, ding. _

"Here is your winner, Beth Phoenix," Justin Roberts said, as the referee handed Beth her title, and held her hand high. She had proved that she was a forced to be reckoned with and that some newbie wasn't going to take the Divas belt from her that easily.

Sasha rolled out of the ring as Beth was celebrating her victory. She held the back of her neck and limped backwards up the ramp, keeping her eyes on 'The Glamazon' and the pink and purple butterfly that was in her hands. Sasha wanted that title and would one day have the pleasure of taking it from Beth; cause after all if she wanted something, she knew she would eventually get it.

Sasha made her way backstage, and walked down the corridor which led to the Divas locker-room. All she wanted was to change out of her ring attire, have a shower, and check in to the motel Vince had booked for the Raw roster's stay in Atlanta.

"Hey," a rough voice coming from behind her said, "I'm Zack." Sasha turned around to see a man leaning against the brick wall of the corridor. His spiked brown hair was held back by a purple head band sporting 'Broski' written on it in orange, he reminded Sasha of the guys back in her home-town of Manalapan New Jersey; good looking and knowing it. But what caught Sasha's attention was his chiseled torso and muscled arms, which were oiled up for his match later on in the night. She had a weakness for muscles, and she was in heaven right now. He removed his orange rimmed sunglasses, and let out a long whistle "and I'm guessing you're the new Diva, Sasha. All the guys have been talking about you," he said suggestively, eyeing her up and down.

"Only good things I hope," Sasha flirted back, stepping closer to Zack, to give him a better view of her 'assets'. Sasha knew the effect she had on guys if she played her cards right.

"Oh yeah, _very _good things," lust clouded his brown eyes, and Sasha knew she had him under her spell.

"Well, I should be going," she said sweetly, "It was good talking to you...uh..."

"Zack," he reminded her, "I'll see you around," he said as she walked into the Divas locker-room and closed the door.

Zack let out another whistle after Sasha had entered the change room. Finally, his type of girl was on the Raw roster, sure, Kelly and Maryse were hot, but he would do anything for a sexy brunette with natural curves. Zack made up his mind to meet up with Sasha after Raw had finished, and get acquainted with the brown haired beauty before any of the other Superstars could take her.

"Yo, Ryder. We're up," Zack's tag partner Alex Riley called out, "Let's go win these titles!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Thanks to all those who read. Please leave you feedback, both positive or negative :)


	2. Girl, You're Teasing Me

**_Authors Note: So the first chapter got quite a lot of hits, but no reviews. If you read, can you leave a review either good or bad so I know what I can do better, or if you like the story. Con crit is highly welcome :)_**

**_P.S: credit goes to rhodesXmorrisonXorton for looking over and adding a few changes before this chapter was published. Visit her page and check out one of her awesome stories :D_**

* * *

><p>"Here are your winners, and new WWE Tag Team Champions, Zack Ryder and Alex Riley!"<p>

The Philips Arena erupted with cheers and whistles. Everyone was on their feet, ecstatic that the formidable duo of William Regal and Wade Barrett had been knocked from their perch; their five month title reign was finally over. The video package replay showed Ryder and Riley working together to overthrow the former champions; Zack hitting Rough Ryder on an interfering William Regal, while Alex delivered Riley Elevation to a distracted Barrett for the one, two, three.

Zack and Alex received the titles from the referee and held them above their heads proudly, celebrating their big win. They wrapped each other up in a quick man-hug before making their way down the ramp hi-fiving fans, with their newly won title belts slung rewardingly over their shoulder.

"Your new Tag-Team champions are in the house!" Riley announced loudly as he and Zack sauntered into the cafeteria.

"Woo woo woo. You know it!" Zack added his signature catchphrase at the end. Superstars and Divas shook their heads in amusement at the child-like personalities of Ryder and Riley and gave them their congratulations.

Zack looked around the cafeteria, searching for someone in particular. He spotted her, sitting at one of the round, white tables with Maryse. Zack left Alex - who was comparing championship belts with Evan Bourne, light-heartedly arguing that the tag titles looked way better than the United States title – and walked over towards Sasha.

Sasha had changed from her ring attire into a pale blue tank top and black shorts. She had met Maryse in the locker-room and the two had hit it off immediately. "So I believe I've found my new room-mate," Maryse said cheerfully, her French accent shining through.

"Didn't you say Melina was your room-mate?" questioned Sasha, picking at the green salad she'd ordered from catering after her shower.

"Yeah, we'll she's always off with some random guy _coughBatistacough_... so stuff her," Maryse laughed.

Sasha heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see who it was. Her eyes met a smiling, sweaty Zack Ryder, championship belt slung over his shoulder, "hello ladies! Meet one half of your new tag-team champions," Zack announced proudly, pulling out a chair and sitting with the girls.

"Oh, you and Riley _finally_ won them," Maryse joked, "it only took what, like two months?"

"Hey, they were the ones getting themselves D.Q'd to hold on to the title. Me and A-Ry coulda got them anytime we wanted," Zack justified. He turned his attention from Maryse to Sasha, locking her chocolate eyes with his hazel ones, "so... we're having a party or something at the bar when everyone gets to the motel and I was wondering if you'd uh... if you'd like to come?" Zack asked nervously, something unusual compared to his normally outgoing personality.

"Oh I'd love to," purred Sasha. She noticed Zack trying to hold back how pleased he was to hear her answer; a small smile inconspicuously graced his face.

"Um hello; I do believe you're forgetting someone..." Maryse interrupted, with a flick of her hair.

"Yeah, sure Maryse, you can come too," he said hurriedly. "Riley's probably looking for me, so I'll see you ladies later. Wear something hot," he said with a wink before leaving the girls to themselves.

"Ooh, looks like someone's caught the eye of Zack Ryder," Maryse teased, once Zack was out of ear-shot, "it looked like he had like a love spell or something put on him."

"I've been known to have that effect on guys," Sasha joked back, "so I reckon we should get to this motel, don't want to be late to Zack's party!"

* * *

><p>Zack was glancing around the bar, searching frantically for any sign of the voluptuous, Italian-American beauty he'd invited to join him and Alex celebrate their big win. Finally he spotted her, along with Maryse, making their way towards the roped-off VIP section the motel staff had dedicated to the Raw roster. He couldn't help but notice how her low cut, deep red mini dress clung tantalizingly to her curves, "guess she took my advice," he thought, remembering how he told them to 'wear something hot'.<p>

The music was blasting through the speakers as Sasha and Maryse reached the VIP section and walked over to the booth where Zack was sitting with a group of Superstars. "Move over, broski's. The babes are in the house!" Zack said, his eyes fixated on Sasha. She gave him a small smile and took a seat on the plush, faux velvet cushion of the booth. "So you made it," he said in her ear in a sultry whisper.

"Well I didn't want to disappoint you," Sasha replied seductively. She noticed Zack was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol he'd consumed previous to her arrival and decided to do some innocent 'teasing'.

"Oh you could never disappoint me," Zack returned the same flirtatious tone, his eyes darting from Sasha's face to her cleavage visible due to the low cut neckline of her dress and back again.

"Ryder, quit sweet talking and go get me my tequila," Alex laughed from the other side of the booth.

"Oh yeah bro, Long Islands all around," Zack cheered, "except for you, you get a Sex On The Beach," he whispered to Sasha, his words dripping with sexual innuendo.

"Ooh just what I want," she whispered back with a wink.

"So," Maryse said as she slid into Zack's unoccupied seat, "you and Ryder huh?"

"_Me and Ryder huh_, what?" Sasha questioned.

"I saw what was going on," Maryse replied, a mischievous smile gracing her pink lips. She hadn't seen Zack act like this around a Diva in ages, the last one she could remember was Kelly and even that was a while back

"Well what can I say? A bit of flirting never hurt anyone," Sasha laughed, "besides I just met him, it's not like he's going to have any of _this_." Sasha ran her hands along her voluptuous curves, as Maryse faked a whistle.

"Aww honey, haven't you ever heard of one-night stands?" Maryse asked in mock sympathy.

Sasha delivered a playful elbow to Maryse's Prada dress clad side, "Pshh, of course I have, I'm not desperate and lonely unlike _somebody_, plus guys want me and sometimes I just can't help myself."

"Mmm you got that right," Zack interrupted, as he eyed her slowly up and down, "babe, you are _smokin',_" Zack caught Maryse giving Sasha a look that seemed to say 'told you so' as he handed her the drink. "_I wonder what those two were talking about_," he thought.

"So I've been told," Sasha said cheekily.

"You know how to fist pump?" Zack asked curiously.

"Do I look like someone who doesn't know what a fist pump is?" Sasha shot back flirtatiously.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he laughed, "well c'mon babe, show me what you got." Zack grabbed Sasha's hand, pulling her up from the booth and onto the dance floor.


	3. Last Night

_**Author's Note:**** Thanks to all those who reviewed/favourited/alerted the previous chapter, keep 'em coming :)  
>Also credit to rhodesXmorrisonXorton who looked over this chapter before publishing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>**th**** September 2011**

"Urrgh," Sasha groaned as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly sat up, rubbing her temples. Checking the time on her bejewelled iPhone, she sighed realizing it was already half past seven. She had missed her daily 6am workout at the gym but decided to make it up for it later.

"Killer hangover?" Maryse guessed cheekily. Sasha was amazed at how Maryse was already up rather early, making breakfast for herself without waking up her best friend. The Italian beauty gave her an incredulous look, amazed at how the French Canadian could be so perky after the previous night, "it's called Advil, honey," Maryse laughed seeing Sasha's expression, tossing a box of pills for Sasha to relieve the effects of her hangover.

Sasha collapsed back onto the soft, single bed, waiting for the tablets to work their magic, "We're not scheduled for anything today, right?"

"Nope, Vince gave us the day off," Maryse replied happily. Sasha grinned. It was a rare occasion for Vince McMahon, of all people, to give his hardworking athletes day-offs from time to time, "which is good news for you," she teased. Last night had gotten wild to say the least and Sasha was the unlucky recipient of Zack's 'complimentary' drinks. She chuckled to herself, remembering how the Long Island Iced Z had followed Sasha around like a lost puppy throughout the whole of last night, though she didn't seem to mind the slightest.

"Oh shut up, it wasn't my fault," Sasha retorted, "Zack just kept buying me drinks and I just couldn't turn him down. Imagine how heart-broken he'd be," she joked.

"C'mon my little Snooki, get up. A gym session is just what you need, trust me," Maryse said with a knowing wink and revealed the tank top and shorts she'd been wearing under the fluffy white robe. She waited for her friend to get changed into her workout gear, before the duo made their way to the gym on the 4th floor of their hotel.

Sasha stood on the still treadmill, her head resting in her hands. Maryse's idea of a hangover cure definitely wasn't working; the voices of the motel's patrons just made her head pound.

"Y'know this is a gym, babe," a voice stated behind her. Sasha turned around and came face-to-face with a light brown-haired, blue-eyed man of approximately 6'1'', "that means you're supposed to be moving on that boring old treadmill," he joked.

"I think if I go on this thing, I'll throw up," Sasha replied wearily. This was true. Sasha was usually pumped up for the gym, but today was the exception, thanks to the barrage of tequilas and colourful concoctions of vice from the handsome Long Island hunk.

"So you must be the famous Sasha. I guess Ryder's not the only one who wouldn't shut up about you," the man said, his ocean blue eyes sparkling. Sasha had to admit to herself that this guy was rather good-looking, with his fohawk and slightly muscled body, but those eyes…they were something special. "It was pretty hectic last night, eh?"

"Oh tell me about it," she laughed, "and you are...?"

"I'm Mike," the man introduced himself, "also known as The Miz, the awesome one, the most must see champion in WWE history and The Ultimate Chick-Magnet of the Century."

"Well _Mike_, it seems you've made a name for yourself… or five," Sasha laughed once again, "it must have taken you some time to invent that introduction.".

"Well you know I _am_ awesome, babe," Mike boasted. Sasha rolled her eyes. "So babe, you gonna get on that treadmill? Or I have a better idea…you could come watch me pump some iron and be amazed by my godlike physique," he bragged, flexing his biceps. Sasha shook her head. This man had an ego larger than her headache.

"Well if it isn't Mike Mizanin," Maryse interrupted, rolling her eyes sarcastically, "I'm sure the only iron you'd be pumping is the one you use on all those suits of yours."

"You're still the same I see, Maryse," Mike said, "doesn't surprise me, really."

Sasha looked to her friend and back to Mike, a slight scowl graced on Mike's face. "Um…am I missing something?" Sasha asked, perplexed at the tension between the two.

"Yeah, get _her_ to tell you," Mike said bitterly, "I've got to go, but you'll definitely see me around, hot stuff."

"Well that was awkward," Sasha mumbled to herself, "explain," she demanded Maryse to tell her what had gone on between her and Mike.

"Okay," Maryse sighed, "we were going out ages ago, but broke up because we…well I…didn't feel way that I should've."

"And?" Sasha waited, knowing that there was more to the story than what Maryse had told her.

"A week or two after the break up, I visited the club with the girls and I hooked up with that cutie, Cody Rhodes," Maryse added, referring to the 'Dashing' one, the Superstar of every Diva's dreams (or as self-professed by his on-screen persona), "I mean it's not like they were even really friends or anything, so I don't get why Mike hated me for doing it."

"Oh, sweetie," Sasha said comfortingly, "he's a guy, they get jealous."

"Yeah. I was over it, but obviously he wasn't at that time." Maryse said emotionlessly.

"That's why I find it easier to not have any relationships," Sasha chuckled, "root 'em and boot 'em, that's my motto."

"Wow, who knew I'd made friends with a whore," Maryse teased, "maybe you should go and hang out with Kelly, you two should exchange numbers."

"Well it works, really. Casual one-nighters and flirting has no strings attached," Sasha explained, "unlike you two," she motioned towards Mike who was standing by the vending machine talking with another fellow Superstar, whom she recognized as Ted DiBiase.

Mike grabbed his bottle of water out of the vending machine, "I'm tellin' you, she is way hot," he said to Ted.

"Dude, you've told me that like ten times, I get the point," Ted said casually, glancing over to where Sasha and Maryse were standing. He had to admit, Mike was right when he said Sasha was hot. Her tight sports bra accentuated her large breasts and displayed her toned stomach while her shorts showed just enough of her tanned legs, "but I do see what you mean."

"I told you! Ryder is one lucky guy," Mike sighed.

"Uh why?" Ted asked, confused.

"Didn't you see them last night? They were pretty much all over each other," Mike answered, remembering what had happened the night before at the get-together Zack and Alex had organised to celebrate their win.

_Mike sat in one of the booths looking out at the dance-floor, searching for a suitable dance partner. A flash of red and orange caught in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He saw Zack Ryder in a bright orange shirt dragging an unknown female to the middle of the dance-floor, a deep red dress clinging to her curvy body. "Who's the babe?" he asked Ted._

"_With Ryder? That's Sasha, she's new," Ted explained to his friend._

_Mike turned his attention back to Ryder and Sasha. Zack was doing his signature fist pump with one hand and holding Sasha's hand with the other. She was laughing and pretending to be embarrassed. Zack pulled her closer towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear._

"_Well they look comfortable together," Mike said._

"_It's Zack Ryder, what did you expect? Of course he's gunna go after the new chick, he's addicted to girls," Ted laughed._

_And to Mike, it looked like Sasha was addicted to Zack just as much as he was addicted to her. Her hands were intertwined in his hair, her body pressing up on his..._

"Mike?" Ted said, waving his hand in front of Mike's face.

Mike snapped back to reality, "yeah, what?"

"You were out of it for a bit."

"Yeah well... like I said, Ryder's one lucky guy." Mike continued to eye Sasha, taking in her seductive appearance, dirty thoughts instantly racing to his mind the minute his eyes locked on her cleavage exposed from her top as she stretched. She looked like any other woman he'd hooked up with on the dance floor, but something about her just drew him towards her. He had to have her. He had to have Sasha; she was all-round irresistible. But he had to find some way to get her to be his, even if it meant taking out every single piece of competition in his way. Mike Mizanin was a man who would not wait. He was a man who would do anything to have his way.

And so far all that stood between him and Sasha was the Long Island Loudmouth, oh and Maryse. Mike knew getting around Zack would be a challenge in itself, as Zack was much like himself when it came to girls. He wouldn't give up without a fight. Then there was Maryse, who would of course discourage Sasha from even thinking about The Awesome One, let alone dating him. Mike sighed in frustration, figuring that having Sasha as his own would be harder than he originally thought. But then he realised that he had a secret weapon that no other Superstar or man had, girls were attracted to him like a proton was attracted to an electron, after all, who could resist the advances of a Chick Magnet?


	4. I've Got My Sight Set On You

_**Author's Note:**** Thanks to all those who reviewed/favourited/alerted the previous chapter, keep 'em coming :)  
>Also credit to rhodesXmorrisonXorton who looked over this chapter before publishing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>**th**** September 2011 Raw House Show: Hershey, Pennsylvania **

"You have a match tonight?" Sasha asked Zack as she laced up her black knee length wrestling boots in Zack and Alex's shared locker-room. The creative team decided that her signature colors of pink, silver and white didn't suit her heel character so tonight her wardrobe had been changed to 'evil' shades of purple and black.

"Nah, me and A-Ry just gotta go out to the ring and cut a promo about out title win. Then Barrett and Regal come out saying they want their re-match on Monday and it all finishes with a brawl," Zack replied, casually checking out Sasha's ass as she bent over, fixing up one of her boots.

"Ooh, I love a man who can brawl," purred Sasha cheekily over her shoulder. She pulled off her plain white tee revealing her half done up ring-attire top.

"And I love a girl who can pull off a tattoo," Zack said, placing his large hand over the blue and green butterfly on the small of Sasha's back once she stood up, "how come I've never seen that before?"

"I guess you didn't look hard enough," Sasha teased, "do you mind helping me up with this?" she asked him sweetly, pulling her long chestnut hair up out of the way so Zack could do up the clip on her purple bikini style top.

Zack's hand lingered on Sasha's back longer than it should have, as he admired the way her smooth, caramel skin felt under his rough palm and the way the same caramel colour highlighted her glossy brown locks. The slamming of the locker-room door broke into Zack's thoughts, "Uh, am I interrupting something?" Alex questioned playfully, glancing at Zack's hand on Sasha's bare back, "because I can come back later if you want..."

"No, it's fine, I have to go anyway," Sasha said, blushing, trying not to give Riley any ideas. She hastily made her way out, "I'll see you two after the show."

Zack watched reluctantly as the Italian beauty exited his locker room. As much as he hated seeing Sasha go, he loved the way her hips swayed seductively from side to side, enchanted by the spell her very motions had put on him. "So I was interrupting something?" Riley guessed as he saw the expression on Zack's face, "Bro, you are whipped," Alex teased.

"Yo, I am not whipped!" Zack protested, "I'm just uh...mesmerized by her sexiness."

"Mesmerized?" Alex laughed, amused by the Long Island Loudmouth's suddenly extensive vocabulary, "I don't blame you at all, Ryder; she's smoking hot. After all, you're not the only one who's got an eye on her…"

"Who?" Zack demanded, wanting to mark out his competition.

"Mike," Alex said, referring to his NXT season 2 pro and former mentor. Suddenly, Zack began howling in laughter.

"_Mike_? Are you serious?" Zack coughed in between his laughter, "dude, no chance in hell ain't he going to get a babe like Sasha."

"Well he did manage to snag Maryse..." Riley remembered how the former golden couple of the WWE locker-room were inseparable, until the shattering news came that Maryse wasn't in love with Mike anymore, "and she's a total babe."

"Yeah but then she dropped him on his sorry ass and hooked up with Mr. Undashing for one night," Zack justified, referring to young Cody Rhodes, "besides, I'm sure if she was given the choice between me and Frog Face, I would win hands down," he added proudly, smoothing out his black tee featuring his likeness on the front.

"Yeah I'm sure bro," Riley laughed, "So who's Sasha wrestling tonight?" he asked.

"The blonde Barbie," Zack replied. Alex knew exactly whom he was talking about.

Sasha waited calmly at the Gorilla position for her music to be played signaling her entrance. She smiled as she remembered the feeling of Zack's hand on her skin, silently wishing that she was still in the locker-room with him. There was just something different about Zack that made him stand out from all the past guys she had ever talked to.

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy_

The electric pop beats and Miley Cyrus's voice was Sasha cue, she strutted into the view of the roaring crowd in Hershey, Pennsylvania. While the little kids donning Cena gear booed loudly at her, a few males sent out whistles and catcalls directed at the Italian-American beauty. A cocky smile graced her face and she sent a wink out to the crowd once she reached the ring apron.

"This match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced into the microphone, "First, from Jacksonville Florida, Kelly Kelly!"

Kelly posed once again on the turnbuckle, the crowd cheering for their favourite Diva with the All-American good looks. Sasha rolled her eyes sarcastically; she absolutely couldn't stand Kelly, both in character and in real life. "And her opponent, from Manalapan, New Jersey, Sasha!"

The crowd's cheers changed to boos as Sasha stood in the middle of the ring, ignoring them and checking over her manicure. The bell rang and both girls locked up in a grapple, Sasha pushing Kelly towards one of the corners. The referee started his 5 count but Kelly escaped from the hold with a sharp kick to Sasha's midsection and followed it up with an Irish Whip, sending Sasha into the opposite turnbuckle. Kelly waited until Sasha had recovered from the impact of the turnbuckle before proceeding to deliver her signature running Lou Thesz Press accompanied by hair pulling and screaming.

Sasha was able to push Kelly Kelly off and pulled her up to deliver a Short Arm Clothesline, followed quickly by a dropkick once Kelly was on her feet again. Sasha covered Kelly for the pin but her blonde opponent kicked out at the two-count. Sasha decided to go for a Standing Moonsault on Kelly, who was still lying on the canvas from the impact of the dropkick. However, Kelly managed to bring up her knees in time and take advantage of the situation, rolling up Sasha for a near-fall. When both Divas were on their feet, Kelly attempted to elbow Sasha in the face, but Sasha managed to counter and strike Kelly in the face instead. She jogged backwards, rebounded off the ropes and executed a running bicycle kick. At that instant, Sasha was fired up.

She decided to give Kelly a taste of her own medicine, who crashed into the turnbuckles, this time on the receiving end of an Irish Whip. Sasha followed it up with a Step-Up High Knee, channeling her inner CM Punk. She flipped her hair before delivering a powerful Sit-Out Facebuster and applying a double leg cradle pin for the successful three count.

"And that," Sasha addressed the audience after rolling out of the ring and grabbing a microphone from the announcer, "is what I call the Beautiful Nightmare. Beautiful because, I mean hello, look at me, and Nightmare... well just ask Kelly about that." Sasha ignored the crowd's boos as she strutted back up the ramp and returned backstage.

"Sasha!" Mike called out as he spotted the Diva making her way towards the locker rooms, his voice echoing down the corridor of the Giant Center.

Sasha groaned inwardly, wondering what Mike could possibly want at that moment. She stopped and waited for the self-proclaimed 'Awesome One' to catch up to her. "I got something for you," he said, a cheesy grin spread across his face. Since their first meeting in Atlanta, Mike always seemed to have prepared a gift for her whenever they crossed paths. A flower or a random souvenir was the usual surprise. This time he presented her with a small chocolate wrapped in colorful tin foil, "seeing as we're in Hershey, the occasion seemed fit to give you a Kiss," he stated. Sasha rolled her eyes at Mike's corny pun, "and because I'm pretty sure I can't give you a kiss on the lips yet, I think the chocolate version of it will do, babe."

"Ummm, thanks..." Sasha said nervously, "well, I've uh, got to go meet Zack and Alex. I'll…um…see you later."

Mike let out a sigh of frustration; once again Zack Ryder was standing in his way. He didn't see what was so good about him and why Sasha preferred Zack who only became famous due to his YouTube show, to himself, someone who had held the most coveted title in the WWE. Mike knew the only way to make Sasha his instead of Ryder's was to make her fall for him so hard that she wouldn't even give the Long Island Loudmouth a second thought. Though it was difficult, Mike thrived on a good challenge, and this was one challenge he wasn't going to let himself surrender to.


	5. You, Stuck On My Mind

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Anyways, this is a rather short but cute chapter, I hope y'all enjoy.  
>Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter :)<br>PLEASE R/R. I'm looking for people to constructively criticise my work... could that be you? **_

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>**th**** September 2011: Milwaukee, Wisconsin. **

Zack tossed and turned, the normally plush mattress was unusually hard, the Egyptian cotton sheets feeling scratchy on his bare torso. The small digital alarm clock flashed _02:30_ beside him. Zack sighed, he knew it wasn't just Alex's freight-train snoring that was keeping him awake. It was her. Her voice, her touch, her presence, her _everything_. The New Jersey native was beginning to carve her name into his Long Island bred heart. And this was new experience for Zack; normally he wasn't attracted to girls in an 'I want a relationship' way, though the feelings he had seemed strangely natural.

Zack walked out of the hotel room to clear his head, deciding that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep anyway. Stepping out into the corridor, he heard the faint click of another door being opened and closed. Zack peered down the hallway and found that the one person, who had kept him awake, was obviously being kept awake herself.

Sasha padded down the carpeted corridor, the white fluffy slippers adorning her feet softening her steps. It was two thirty in the morning and she couldn't sleep, her mind was overactive, thinking about the past week she'd had with the WWE. Suddenly, her vision turned black, a pair of hands obstructing her view. Scenarios flashed into her head, all possible explanations for the hands, a serial killer waiting for her to become the next victim, a crazy fan wanting more than an autograph."Guess who?" a familiar voice said, sending all the worried thoughts rushing from Sasha's mind.

"Seriously, don't ever do that again!" Sasha laughed, once she knew that the hands belonged to Zack, "you scared me half to death!"

"Well I'm here to give you mouth to mouth, wouldn't want you dying on me," he chuckled, Sasha playfully hit him across the chest, "whatcha doing up so late anyways?" Zack questioned.

"Just been thinking," she replied quietly, pulling her chestnut hair up into a messy ponytail. Zack admired the way she could still look so beautiful wearing a baggy sweatshirt and cotton shorts, her face free of make-up.

"Mmm, about what?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, breathing in her vanilla scent.

"Oh it's stupid really, you'll laugh," she blushed slightly.

"Just tell me, I promise I won't laugh," Zack sat on the blue armchair that was placed conveniently in the hallway between two potted palms. He pulled Sasha down to join him, sitting her on his knee.

"Fine. I've been thinking about um...you," she said shyly, watching Zack's face for his reaction.

"Me?" Zack asked, trying not to show his excitement, "why?"

"I don't know," Sasha admitted, "I guess I'm just lucky to have a friend like you around, you're like a brother to me," she smiled.

"_Like a brother," _Zack thought, "_just what every guy wants to hear from a girl," _he let out a small sigh of frustration. "What about Mike, what do you think of him?" he questioned, trying to subtly figure out whether he had a better chance of winning Sasha's affections then Mike did.

"Oh...him," she laughed, "he's just a bit... well weird. Not as weird as you though," she teased Zack, poking her tongue out at him.

Zack opened his mouth in false shock, "oh you _did not_ just say that!" he exclaimed poshly, "I thought you were nicer than that!"

"Well you obviously don't know me very well," Sasha laughed and rested her head against his bare chest, listening to the peaceful rhythm of his heartbeat. She felt his hand trace small circles on her back.

"I could know you better," Zack whispered softly in her ear, "come back to my room." He couldn't believe what he just said. It was as if his feelings had taken over all his other senses and his mouth had spoken without him knowing what it was saying. He wanted to slap himself for being so forward, "I'm uh... I'm sorry," he stuttered nervously.

"Zack, it's fine, really," she said, "it's not like you're the first guy to ask me to their room."

"Bet I'm the hottest one to though," he boasted.

"Yeah, you probably are," Sasha laughed, getting up off his lap, "I'm gunna go try and get some sleep, guess I'll see you in the morning then? Breakfast and gym?"

"It's a date," he replied, flashing her a smile as she made her way back to her allocated motel room.

Zack relaxed back into the armchair after Sasha had left, relieved that he hadn't ruined their friendship be asking her that stupid question. But beneath the wild-child party girl image that she portrayed, Zack couldn't help but think that there was something more to Sasha. When she non-directly rejected his offer to come back to his room, he knew she wasn't just another locker-room whore like Kelly or Melina. Although, quite ironically, they liked to talk about Sasha's 'slutty tendencies', Zack knew that she had much more decency and self-respect then Melina and Kelly both had.


	6. I Know You Want Me

****_Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed/alerted/favourited the last chapter :)  
>This chapter sees some changes, what are they? You'll have to read to find out...<em>****

* * *

><p><strong>28<strong>**th**** September 2011: Portland Oregon**

"Zack Ryder at your service," said Long Island Iced-Z, presenting both Sasha and Maryse with their breakfast at the hotel restaurant, "two bowls of muesli with yoghurt and strawberries," he gave a parting waiter's bow before sitting down in his own seat at the table in the motels private dining room Vince had booked so his talent could enjoy their meals in peace.

"Well aren't you the gentleman," Alex teased his friend, "I'm sure you bring all the ladies to their knees with your charming ways."

"Bro, your mum was on her knees for me last night," Zack replied, wiggling his eyebrows, hinting at the double meaning of the phrase. He watched as Alex's eyes widened in surprise and shock, Maryse choked on her skinny latte and Sasha burst out laughing.

"Zack!" she laughed, "that's just…not right," she said shaking her head.

"Ah I'm only joking with you," he chuckled, patting Alex on the shoulder, "I'd never do that to my number one Broski!"

"You better not!" Alex gave Zack a warning glare, before returning to his half finished plate of scrambled eggs and wholegrain toast.

Sasha glanced around the dining room, several Superstars and Divas were also starting their day early, making sure they had time to fit everything in before their plane left for Tampa, Florida. Sasha had a busy day planned herself, after hitting the gym with Zack and Alex her and Maryse we going out for a girl's day. Sasha was relieved that Sunday was a free day; she didn't realise that the travel schedule of the WWE would be so hectic. The clicking of Zack's fingers in front of her face pulled Sasha from her thoughts, "yo, babe, you ready to hit the gym?" he asked impatiently, seeing she had hardly eaten anything from her bowl of muesli, "you eat so slowly!" he complained playfully.

"Well, Mr. Ryder, sorry I don't eat like I've been on a diet for six months," Sasha retaliated in the same playful manner.

"Ooh, Mr. Ryder. I like that. It's sexy," Zack mused over, "but...not as sexy as you," he nodded at Sasha with a wink.

"I'm much sexier then I let on," Sasha whispered seductively in Zack's ear, teasing him.

"Well, maybe you could show me that extra sexiness one night," Zack purred back, wiggling his eyebrows at her, making the Italian American beauty laugh.

"Oy, you two!" Alex interrupted, whose face had turned beet red, "I'm trying to eat here, keep it PG!"

"Riley, please, I'm anything _but_ PG," Sasha said, flipping her hair, something she knew made the men crazy for her, "now let's go. Ryse, I'll meet you at our room later."

Shrugging out of her over-sized pale blue tee, Sasha caught Zack admiring her standing there in her workout clothes: a hot pink sports bra and black booty shorts, "Take a photo, it'll last longer," Sasha laughed, teasing him.

"Don't mind if I do," Zack replied, taking out his iPhone and pretending to take a picture, "I've been wondering though, where did you get your bangin' body?"

"Back in Jersey, I was a burlesque dancer," Sasha explained, although her focus wasn't entirely on Zack. On the contrary, she had her eyes locked on a very muscled man on the other side of the room, lifting up weights with his godlike biceps. His brown hair tied back in a ponytail, his eyes staring into space as though he were fixed in concentration. Sasha licked her lips; perhaps he could be of some useful help to her. It didn't help either that he was extremely good-looking.

"Like a stripper?" Zack asked, trying to hide his delight at the fact he could be friends with an ex-stripper. Sasha rolled her pretty brown eyes at him.

"Not exactly," she answered, "I'll take you to a show one day. But for now..." she trailed off as the man finished with his workout and patted his body down with a white towel, "I've got something to do," she said hurriedly to Zack, before sauntering over to the weight bench, where the hunky muscle man was just putting away a set of weights.

"So, lifting weights really does pay off," Sasha said in a flirtatious manner, eyeing the man's sweat-soaked torso hungrily, "I assume you workout often?" The man raised an eyebrow and smiled at her softly.

"Yup," replied the man casually, "I make sure I get a good workout here before I head outside for some parkour. Speaking of which, you look familiar…"

"You don't know who I am?" Sasha asked innocently, "how about I show you later on?" A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Nice try, babe, that's not going to work on me," said Zack, grinning at her. He turned to the muscled man and greeted him, "'Sup bro? How's dad doing?"

"The dad's doing good," laughed the man. Sasha looked puzzled. "Long story," Zack added, "my dad's a huge fan of this man, John Morrison. John, this is Sasha Morenro, the newest WWE Diva on RAW."

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere," said John, shaking Sasha's hand in a friendly manner.

"Where's the girl, Morrison?" inquired Zack, noticing a certain someone was absent.

"She's in the bathroom. She said she'd be down in…" John's voice trailed off, his expression changing. His eyes lit up and the smile on his face grew wide as he glanced up behind Zack and Sasha.

Walking towards them was a tall 5'7'' figure, her crystal blue eyes twinkled underneath the lights and her glossy, silky golden-brown hair was tied up in a long French braid. Her skin was lush and rosy and a beautiful smile adorned her full, pink lips. Though well toned with a four-pack stomach, slender arms, and long legs, she had ample curves in all the right places and a small waist. Sasha thought it was no wonder John had stopped talking. She had the looks capable of taking every man's breath away. She couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy when she saw Zack ogling at her as well.

"Hey, beautiful," John walked up to the beauty and gave her a kiss on the lips. Sasha assumed she was John's girlfriend, much to her slight disappointment.

"Sasha, did I mention that Morrison's got a girlfriend?" added Zack, "a girlfriend that he's madly in love with?" trying to drive home the fact that he knew what Sasha was doing before he reached her and John.

"That's cute," admitted Sasha. The girl noticed Sasha and said in a soft, gentle British accent, "Good morning, Zack. Care to introduce me to your friend?"

"Sasha Moreno, meet Katharyn Lincoln," Zack introduced Sasha to Katharyn, "she's one of your fellow Divas, except she's on Smackdown wrestling as Katona."

Sasha shook Katharyn's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasha," said Katharyn, "I watched your bout against Kelly on RAW and I would be more than honoured to face you in a match."

Sasha was rather surprised at the genuine sweetness this girl had. She hadn't remembered the last time she'd met anyone this pleasant towards her, "Um…thanks…" said Sasha, flattered.

"Katharyn's a four-time Women's Champion. She held the Divas Championship and the Women's Championship twice respectively," said John, who had snuck up behind Katharyn and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh John, there's no need to brag," she laughed. Sasha couldn't help but notice the interaction between John and Katharyn. It was quite evident that they'd been together for a long time and obvious that they were both madly in love with each other.

"I hate to interrupt the conversation, broskis, but anyone up for lunch later this afternoon?" said Zack, butting in. Sasha smiled when Zack snaked an arm around her shoulders, "I found this great place just outside the arena where they've got awesome European food. I hear they've got some killer bangers and mash."

"I think you'll definitely love the bangers and mash," said Sasha, winking at Zack seductively and walking off towards the treadmills, not forgetting to purposely sway her hips slowly. Like a Pavlovian response, Zack chased after her.

"She so wants me," said Zack gleefully to John and Katharyn, who burst out laughing as they watched Long Island Iced-Z follow the Italian American beauty like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So what did you guys think of the introduction of JoMo and Katharyn? Leave me a review and let me know :)<strong>_

_**Also thanks to rhodesXmorrisonxorton for going over this chapter before it got published, and for allowing me to use her OC: Katharyn Lincoln. If you want to read more about Katharyn and JoMo check out 'Just Friends? Not for Long'**_


	7. My Evil Girly Games

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed etc the last chapter. Keep them coming :)**_

_**Tell me what you think about this chapter in a review, and enjoy the latest chapter :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd October<strong>** 2011: Raw Supershow, Tampa Florida**

Wade Barrett and William Regal stood in the center of the squared circle, waiting for the crowd at Tampa Florida to be quiet so they could begin their speech. "You'll all shut up and give us the respect we deserve," commanded Barrett as the fans continued with their jeers and shouts.

"Last week we were the victims of biased refereeing," continued Regal, "as you can see in this replay, Wade's shoulders were _clearly_ off the mat before the three count." The Titantron showed the ending seconds of the previous Raw episode's tag team title match, Alex Riley cleanly pinning Wade Barrett. The crowds boos started up once again, annoyed that Barrett and Regal were trying to find any reason to gain another rematch, "the incompetence of the referee caused us to lose our match."

"We demand another rematch for the titles that are rightfully ours..." Barrett said before being cut off by pop music and the voice of Miley Cyrus.

"Blah, blah, blah," Sasha came into view of the audience, interrupting Barrett's rant, "these people don't want to know how you two lost last week," she paused, as the Tampa crowd begun cheering, pleased that someone had finally shut up the duo of Barrett and Regal, "they want to know all about how I _won_ my match against Kelly Kelly," she said arrogantly. The men in the crowd whistled and cheered, leaving the 'Cena followers' to once again direct their boos towards the Diva, "I'm the one who deserves a match tonight, being a _winner_ and all," she said simply, checking over her manicured nails.

"Hold up, hold up" a voice said, David Otunga walked onto the stage, thermos of coffee in hand, "John Laurinaitis has told me to inform you three, that as the Executive Vice-President of Talent Relations and the interim General Manager of Raw that he has made a match for tonight. Being Mr. Excitement, he wants to give everyone want they want. Barrett, Regal, you will be teaming up with Sasha to take on the tag team champions and Kelly Kelly in a mixed tag team match," Otunga adjusted his bowtie, "and that match takes place right now," he said before walking backstage.

Sasha made her way down to the ramp to join her team mates and wait for their opponents; she couldn't deny that she was excited to be in a match with Zack, even though she wouldn't really be facing him during the bout. "This is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced, "currently in the ring at a combined weight of 489 pounds, they are the UK Connection, Wade Barrett and William Regal. And their tag team partner, from Manalapan New Jersey, Sasha!"

_Woo woo woo. You know it!_

Sasha smiled to herself as Zack's theme song hit, the crowd getting on their feet and cheering their favourite tag team in recent history. Kelly had her arms wrapped around the waist of both men - much to Sasha's disgust - as they walked down the ramp towards the ring, title belts slung casually over their shoulders. "And their opponents, they are the current tag team champions, at a combined weight of 450 pounds, Zack Ryder and Alex Riley. And their tag team partner, from Jacksonville Florida, Kelly Kelly!"

The bell rang and the match was underway, Barrett and Riley locked up, each trying unsuccessfully to gain the upper hand. Referee Charles Robinson broke up the hold and Barrett took advantage of the situation, delivering a vicious kick to Riley and backing it up with a series of punches to the midsection. Sasha noticed Zack staring at her from across the ring, and sent him a flirty wave, catching his attention. "_Hmm I wonder what Sasha's up to?_" she heard Jerry 'The King' Lawler say in the background, giving Sasha an idea.

She hopped down from the ring apron and walked over to the opposite corner post where Zack was standing. Motioning to him to come with her index finger, Zack left the apron and joined her on the concrete floor. She grabbed his hand and led him over to her side of the ring and away from Alex who was crawling towards his corner, looking for a tag. Sasha pulled Zack in closer towards her as if she was going to kiss him; she saw the big, excited smile he was giving her. But instead of leaning in to kiss him, she backed away, just as William Regal - aware of what Sasha was doing - blindsided Zack with a clothesline. She blew the hurting Zack a kiss before jumping back up on the ring apron in time to enter the match after a worn out Alex tagged in Kelly.

Right away Kelly jumped Sasha with her signature running Lou Thesz press, accompanied with the ever present screaming and hair pulling. Sasha shoved Kelly off her and flung her blonde opponent into the turnbuckle, giving Sasha time to catch her breath and plan her next moves. She waited until Kelly had returned to the middle of the ring before delivering a short arm clothesline followed by a pin, which Kelly was able to kick out of before the three count. Sasha stood over her fallen opponent and delivered a standing moonsault and went in for the cover, though once again Kelly was able to kick out. Sasha slammed her fist down on the mat in irritation, but she knew she had control of the match if she kept her cool.

Sasha moved away from Kelly, but was grabbed around the ankles and pulled, face first onto the ring mat, stunning her momentarily. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Kelly heading towards the top rope; to deliver what Sasha guessed was going to be a splash. Sasha - pretending to be in pain - rolled over and waited for Kelly to come crashing down on her. However, Sasha wasn't going to let that happen, quickly, she put up both of her feet in the perfect place and Kelly copped it right under her chin. Going in for a half-hearted, lazy cover, Sasha got the pin and the win for her team.

She motioned for a microphone as the referee raised her hand in victory, "and that boys," she addressed Regal and Barrett, "is how you win a match! You might want to remember that for next time," she blew both of them a kiss before walking out of the ring and down the ramp, heading backstage.

As soon as she was out of view of the audience, she was greeted by none other than Mike, who held out a yellow rose for her, keeping with his tradition of presenting her with gifts each time she saw him. Even though Mike annoyed her at times, she had to admit it was cute how he always had something for her, "it means friendship or something," he said as she smelt the fragrant flower, "anyways you were..._awesome_ out there," he grinned.

"Oh I was wasn't I," Sasha laughed, flipping her curled chestnut hair over her shoulder. She noticed Mike looking rather distracted and somewhat nervous, "uh everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yep, everything's fine," he said cheerfully, and then his nervous side came back, "I was just... ah just... wondering if you'd...ah like to..." he started.

"Yo, Sash," Zack's voice echoed around backstage, cutting Mike off, "great match, but babe, did you have to set me up like that?" he put his arm around her shoulder once he - along with Alex and Maryse - reached Sasha.

"It's all part of the wrestling game," she explained innocently, "you should know that, or did you forget everything you and Hawkins used to do to help Edge?" Sasha teased.

"Anyway," Alex said, interrupting what could be another famous war-of-words-turned-flirt-fest between Sasha and Zack, "movie and pizza night. John and Katharyn will be there. You in?" he asked Sasha.

"For sure," she agreed, "I'll catch up with you guys at catering later on," she added as Zack and Alex walked towards their locker room. Sasha turned to Mike, who was still standing awkwardly by her side, "so you were saying..?"

"Oh it uh... it doesn't matter," he said quickly, before hurriedly walking down the corridor and away from Sasha. Once Sasha was out of Mike's sight, he let out an angry sigh. He was so close, _so close_ but like always Zack ruined it. Now he was going to have to find some other time and place to ask her out.

"Michael!" a shrill voice called out to him, halting his footsteps. He turned around, knowing exactly who it was; there was only one person in the world - apart from his mum - who called him 'Michael'.

"What Maryse?" he said, clearly annoyed.

"I know what you're playing at," she said mysteriously in a heavily accented voice, "and it's not going to work."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. For all he knew, he wasn't playing at anything.

"I saw what you were trying to do. Going out with my friend to make me jealous, it won't work."

"Oh please, would you get over yourself?" he snapped. Even when he and Maryse weren't dating, she always found a way to make everything about her, "I'm not trying to make you jealous!"

"Mmm, whatever," she said, not believing a word he was speaking, "oh and ah just so you know. Sasha likes _Zack_, not you," Maryse flashed him a smile before leaving him to think about what she had just said. She knew that Sasha didn't like Zack more than a friend, but Mike didn't. And now, the French-Canadian wouldn't have to worry about her ex-boyfriend trying to hook up with one of her friends.


	8. Dirty Little Secrets

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed/alerted/favourited the last chapter, hope y'all enjoy this one :)**_

* * *

><p>"Guys," Sasha whined, "can't we skip the movies and pizza and go out to a club or something?" she strutted over to Zack who was sitting next to John on the sofa lounge in his and Alex's motel room, and plastered a convincing smile on her face, "please Zacky boo boo?" she asked childishly.<p>

"Nope, no, nada," Zack replied, folding his arms across his chest in defiance, "definitely not after you called me 'Zacky boo boo'! What was that?" he laughed, "maybe if you'd called me 'Zack _my_ ultimate Broski' I would've gone with you."

"You suck," Sasha pouted, shoving Zack over so she could sit down on the lounge, causing John to get almost squashed by Zack in the process. Sasha undid her ponytail, and shook her hair out letting it fall loosely around her shoulders, "you can't have me looking all sexy and not take me anywhere to flaunt it," she said, hinting at Zack.

"Oh I know exactly where I can take you and your sexiness," Zack answered with a wink, stretching out his arms and placing one across Sasha's shoulder, toying with her blue bra strap, "but everyone who's here would have to leave..."

"Okay!" John interrupted Sasha and Zack, "will you two go get a room?" he said in mock anger, a look of disgust on his face, "Alex, Maryse, I don't know how you deal with it."

"John Hennigan," Katharyn said in her soft British voice, from the small dining table where she was grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza, "look who's talking; I think you have a fair idea of what people thought of our PDA."

"Let them talk, love. They should be used to seeing the hickeys on your neck by now," teased John, as he pulled his girlfriend into his lap.

"John!" Katharyn exclaimed, hitting him playfully on the chest.

Sasha looked over at John and Katharyn, a hint of jealously bubbling up inside her at their perfect looking relationship. The last time she'd seen any two people that happy together were her parents, and that was a long time ago. "Movie time!" Maryse sung in her French-Canadian voice, "what are we watching Alex?"

"So we've got the choice of..._The Godfather_, or…well... nothing," Alex said, coming out of the bedroom, DVD in hand.

Sasha fidgeted nervously on the lounge, "I'm not watching that," she said, her tone of voice indicating that she wasn't going to be persuaded in any way to change her mind. All of the five faces in the room turned to stare at her in shock.

"It's the greatest movie of all time!" argued Alex, "how can you not want to watch it?"

"Because I don't like it," she protested.

"Have you ever seen it?" John questioned, "how can you know that you don't like it if you haven't seen it?"

"Nope, I haven't seen it," admitted Sasha, "I just _don't _like it." This time everyone stared at her with confusion, wanting to know how someone couldn't like a movie if they hadn't seen it, "you guys can watch it, I'll just be... somewhere else," she said before getting off the lounge and walking out of Zack and Alex's room. Sasha slid down the wall and sat on the dark blue carpet of the hallway. She didn't know why that movie was affecting her this much tonight, maybe it was seeing John and Katharyn so happy together which made her remember her parents and the things that broke them up.

The door creaked open slowly and Maryse and Katharyn came out to join Sasha in the motel hallway, "hey, what happened back there?" Maryse asked softly, "it's just a movie."

"Yeah but it means something more to me," Sasha said mysteriously.

"What does it mean to you?" Katharyn enquired, "is it something about the movie that you don't like?"

Sasha let out a sigh, she really didn't want to explain, but now it seemed like she had no choice, "it's a long story," she said unconvincingly, desperately wanting Maryse and Katharyn to drop it and go back to their movie.

"The boys are watching that movie," Maryse said, "we've got a long time to talk."

Sasha took a deep breath. Did she really want to tell her friend of three weeks and a girl she'd just met one of her darkest secrets? She knew eventually that she'd have to tell someone, so why not tell the two people who were standing by her at this moment, "Okay," she started, "but please don't tell anyone else. You two are the first people I've told this."

"We promise," Katharyn said sincerely.

"The reason why _The Godfather_ means something to me is, well, 'cause..." Sasha paused; she knew that she couldn't back out now, "well my life kinda was like that."

"I'm confused," Maryse said slowly.

"My dad was in the Mafia!" Sasha blurted out before realising what she'd said, "and I have kept that a secret for my whole life."

Katharyn and Maryse were quiet, stunned by what they'd just heard, "Wow..." Katharyn said, filling the silence.

"That's why I hate that movie, because every time I see it advertised or whatever it reminds me of my dad," Sasha's voice trembled, all the emotions that she'd been holding in finally pouring out, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. Sasha Moreno didn't cry, she'd lost all her tears fifteen years ago.

"What happened to your father?" Maryse asked cautiously, knowing that she could be treading on sensitive ground.

"I don't know," Sasha said simply, "one day when I was ten, I woke up and Mum was sitting on the end of my bed, crying. She showed me a note that dad had wrote saying that he couldn't live with us anymore knowing that each and every day our lives were in danger due to him. He said that he would never forget us and he would love his Charlotte and little _bambina_ till the day he died. I didn't really understand what my dad was involved in or anything like that, all I knew was that he was gone and not coming back. Mum explained everything to me when I was older."

"I don't think I can ever imagine my father leaving me," gasped Katharyn, embracing Sasha with a comforting hug, "I'm so sorry, Sasha."

"Really, I'm fine about it now," Sasha said, brushing off what she'd just told them. Both Maryse and Katharyn looked at each other knowing that despite what she had said, Sasha was not fine. "Can you guys, ah... go and get Zack?"

"Yeah sure," Maryse and Katharyn replied at the same time, leaving Sasha alone to herself in the hallway.

Mike Mizanin had just finished his late night work out and was walking up the hallway towards his room when he spotted Sasha sitting outside one of the apartment doors. He was about to go and say 'hi' when he saw Sasha getting up of the ground and giving Zack Ryder - who had come out of the door Sasha was sitting by – a hug. Mike swallowed down feelings of jealousy and rage as he entered room 507 and chucked his duffel bag on the ground angrily.

"Dude," Ted DiBiase said from his position on the couch where he was watching television, "what's your problem?"

"Turns out Maryse was right," Mike answered.

"About...?"

"About Sasha and Zack. What else did you think I'd be talking about?" Mike snapped before heading off to the bathroom.

"Oooh, someone's jealous," teased Ted once Mike was out of ear-shot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what does everyone think of Sasha's big secret? And Mike's jealousy? Also the inclusion of JohnKatharyn? Leave your answer in a review :D**_


	9. I've Got Another Confession To Make

**_**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter :)**_**

* * *

><p><strong>7th October<strong>** 2011: Phoenix Arizona**

Sasha walked nervously down the 6th floor corridor of the motel, avoiding the whispers and judging looks of her fellow Superstars and Divas. The Raw house show had finished and everybody was dressed up in tight dresses and flashy shirts ready to go out on the town, everybody except Sasha, and that was highly unusual for the Italian American beauty. A tap on her shoulder made her jump, turning around she saw Zack wearing a red button down shirt and dark wash jeans. He gave her a goofy smile as she pulled urgently on his arm, leading him towards her room which she shared with Maryse.

Once they were inside the safety of the cream coloured room, Sasha let out the breath she'd been holding in and collapsed down onto the sofa lounge. "So we just gunna skip the drinks and dancing, and get straight to the loving?" Zack questioned, wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips.

"Ha, you wish big boy," she replied, shattering his vision for the night, "I just needed to get away from all the staring and whispering."

"Um...babe, what are you talking about?" he asked, confused by what she was saying. He didn't see anyone staring or whispering.

"How could you not notice? _Everyone_ was doing it."

"Yeah...you're starting to scare me," he laughed awkwardly. What was up with her tonight?

"They all know about me," Sasha said, talking to herself, "I should never have told anyone. The whole world will find out!"

Zack placed both of his hands firmly on Sasha's shoulders, looking her in her brown eyes which were filled with panic, "talk to me," he said, seriously, wanting to know whatever it was that was causing her to act so paranoid.

"Oh it's no big deal," she said lightly, seemingly returning to her 'normal' self, but Zack could still see the same look in her eyes.

"Liar," Zack accused playfully, "how about we go back to my room, call room service and you explain what's going on?" he held his hand out to help Sasha up of the lounge.

"I'm not hungry," she shook her head at his request, but the growl of her stomach gave her away immediately.

"Okay," Zack ignored her obvious lie and decided on another strategy, "though there is a bottle of Patrón with your name on it waiting to be drunk..."

"Nope, not gunna work," she said defiantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Zack sat down on her lap, "I'm not moving until you tell me why you're acting all weird," he felt Sasha squirm under his weight, struggling to push him off, "the other day you were begging to go to a club and now you don't want a _free_ drink. There's something bothering you, so spill."

"Fine," she gave in and told him the same story that she'd told to Maryse and Katharyn days earlier, and explained that it was reason why she thought everyone was whispering about her. Sasha really couldn't believe that she'd told her deepest secret - that she'd kept to herself for fifteen years - to three different people in a time frame of four days, "so can you get off me now?" she laughed, running her hands through the spiked hair at the back of his head.

Zack was shocked at what he'd just heard. Sure, he knew all about the Mafia and everything that they did, but he didn't really believe it until it was made clear to him that they were real. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to live that close to one of the biggest organized crime syndicates in the world. He turned around to face her, looking deep into her chocolate eyes, "that's really something," he said seriously, "how can you just laugh it off like that?"

"Because that's what I've been doing ever since I was fifteen when I found out the real reason dad left," Sasha said solemnly, "and trust me, laughing it off was the best decision I've made. My teenage years were a mess..." she trailed off.

"How so?" Zack questioned, wanting to know the full extent of what Sasha went through so he could offer his advice. He finally slid off her lap and sat next to her on the cream sofa.

"I went to parties pretty much every weekend, got wasted beyond belief, slept with random guys," she listed, "hell, I think I even did drugs at some point," she studied Zack's neutral face, waiting for his reaction, "I'm not proud of the person I was back then,"

Zack wrapped Sasha up in a comforting hug, "just think about it. If you hadn't of done all that stuff back then, you wouldn't be the amazing person you are now," he smiled.

Maryse stood outside the door to room 627, debating whether to go inside and retrieve her clutch or not. After overhearing Zack and Sasha's conversation, she decided against it, thinking that they'll want some time alone to talk about Sasha's past. As she turned around to head back down to the club, she spotted Mike walking towards the elevators, and she had an idea, something that would really scare him away from Sasha. "Ah Michael, just the person I need to talk to," Maryse said putting on her best half drunk character.

Mike glanced at his tipsy ex-girlfriend. She'd been needing to talk to him a lot lately and if it was about Sasha and Zack again, he definitely didn't want to hear it, "what now?"

"I know you're like in love with Sasha or whatever," she slurred, "but there's something about her you should know."

Mike shook his head, he wasn't 'in love' with Sasha, he liked her, could imagine dating her, but he wasn't in love with her, yet anyways. The Awesome One was interested though, what did Maryse mean when she said that there was something about Sasha he should know? "And what's that?" he asked intrigued.

"Well," she said, placing her hand on his chest, "her dad is like this super powerful mobster guy, like with the Mafia or something," she felt Mike freeze up under her hand. She had him right where she wanted him, "and he's _really _overprotective," she added, enjoying the way Mike's face seemed to be getting paler with each revelation, "so y'know, before you start asking her out and everything, maybe you should think about what her dad might do if he thinks that you're not good enough for his only daughter."

Mike took a deep breath, trying to chase away the fear that was building up inside of him, "why are you telling me all of this?" he questioned Maryse's motives. Last time he checked, he was pretty sure that she wouldn't have cared if he had the Mafia chasing after him.

"I'm just looking out for you," she said sweetly, "just don't tell Sasha I told you, she'd be _so _angry with me," she added before walking away and leaving him with his thoughts. Maryse knew that she had pretty much told a massive lie, and betrayed her friend's trust. But as long as Mike didn't tell Sasha about what she'd told him, it wouldn't matter right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So...what does everyone think? Drama, drama, drama! Leave your thoughts in a review :)<strong>_


	10. All Because You're Jealous

**_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted the previous chapter, keep it up :)  
>Here's chapter 10, enjoy!<strong>_**

* * *

><p><strong>10th <strong>**October 2011: Raw Supershow, Wichita Kansas**

Maryse Ouellet played absentmindedly with her food, tossing her fork down on the white tabletop when she wasn't interested in eating her green salad with a side of boiled chicken, anymore. Ever since that night when she'd told Mike about Sasha's sinister past, guilt had been plaguing her; but something else had been troubling the French Canadian, something, that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't come up with a reason for. Why had she told Mike?

They'd been separated for over three months now and Maryse realised that she'd talked to him more in the past week than she had since their shock break-up. And every time she did talk to him it was about Sasha. Why? The only answer she could think of was '_because I'm jealous'_. Maryse was confused at this answer though, she was the 'Sexiest of Sexy', and she didn't get jealous, people were jealous of her, not the other way around. But seeing Mike going after one of her friends stirred up something dark inside of the blonde. She thought that when she crushed Mike's heart he'd be so depressed he could never love again, was she really that naive? She'd seen Mike reject the advances of Kelly and Melina when they offered to make him forget all about his ex girlfriend, and up until he met Sasha, Maryse really did think that he would never find another girl who could compare to her.

Maybe she wasn't as over him as she originally thought. Sure, she'd had passionate hook ups with Cody Rhodes a few times since they'd split, she hadn't really thought about Mike until he appeared in her life once again and thinking about him brought back all the memories of their relationship to the surface. She remembered how he used to stroke her platinum hair as she drifted off to sleep, and when she woke he'd be looking at her with those crystal blue eyes. And how one time in Miami, he got her up at midnight to go for a walk on the beach just so they could be alone.

The sound of the metal chair legs being scraped against the concrete floor of catering pulled Maryse from her thoughts. A worried looking Sasha was seated opposite her, "Ryse, have you seen Zack?" she asked, almost desperately, "I seriously need to find him."

"Why? What's up?"

"I think we're in trouble..." Sasha said quietly, afraid of anyone else hearing, "about last week how I didn't really stick to the script for the match. Hunter wants to see us. Immediately," her chocolate eyes were wide with fear. Was her career with the WWE going to come to an end before it even had the chance to start?

"Sorry, can't help you there," Maryse apologised. She remembered watching the mixed 6 person tag team match from last week, Sasha had broken away from the plan by seducing Zack, but Hunter wouldn't fire her for it, Maryse hoped.

"Oh okay," Sasha replied sadly, "ahh what am I gunna do?" she groaned, "I'm so stupid!" she raked her fingers through her chestnut hair, letting it fall over her eyes.

"Step one, breathe," Maryse laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Just go to Hunters office, maybe Zack's already there." she offered helpfully.

"Well, wish me luck," Sasha said, crossing her manicured fingers before leaving Maryse to her thoughts once again. Walking down the corridor of the INTRUST Bank arena towards the C.O.O's office felt like a marathon instead of a couple hundred metres. Sasha paused outside the black door, afraid to enter the room. Finally, after building up the courage, she knocked on the hard wood and waited until Hunter's intimidating voice directed her to come in.

Once inside, she was relieved to see the familiar spiked hair of Zack. She sat on the spare red cushioned chair and waited to hear the outcome of her fate. "I'm sure both of you know why you're here," Hunter started, Sasha and Zack nodded, not saying a word, "Sasha, I don't know what made you think to do what you did last week. I'm well aware that you know to stick to scripts and storylines." She swallowed silently, this was it. Today would be her last day as a professional wrestler with the WWE. "Though..." Hunter continued thoughtfully, "seeing the chemistry that you two displayed, you've given me an idea for a future storyline."

Sasha breathed a sigh of relief; she wasn't going to be future endeavoured after all. "Sasha, Zack, you two will be involved in a romantic storyline starting sometime this month," he explained his idea, "though of course you'll still have to be punished in some way. Sasha, your match against Kelly Kelly is cancelled; she'll be facing Brie Bella instead and Zack you're tag match is now a standard one, with Alex going up against Barrett you will be in his corner instead. I've let them all know about the changes," Hunter smoothed out his pinstripe suit before dismissing the relieved Italian American and Long Island native.

Zack wrapped Sasha up in a tight, excited hug as soon as the exited the C.O.O's makeshift office, "Sick," he cheered, "you're gunna be my on-screen Broski...uh Broskette!"

"Yeah it'll be awesome," Sasha agreed, "we'll be the Sammi and Ronnie of WWE, only without all the crazy fighting," she cleared up, placing a hand on his muscled torso.

"It'll be even more awesome when I get to kiss you," he bent his head down and whispered sultrily in her ear.

"Oh you can kiss me anytime you want," she flirted, moving her hand under his tee and tracing his abs with her finger "I wouldn't mind."

Zack melted at her soft touch, hoping she realised that he was being serious about kissing her. Sasha was hard to read, she teased him in ways that made him want to bed her there and then, but he didn't know if she meant any of the things she said to him. Zack himself, meant every seductive word he whispered in her ear.

The noise of someone clearing their throat caused the duo to split apart. An amused Alex Riley stood there, having witnessed the exchange which had happened between Sasha and Zack, "would you two just hook up and get it over with already?" he laughed, dressed in his ring gear, "Zack we're up."

Zack tore himself away from Sasha and reluctantly followed Alex towards the gorilla position, "See ya later future girlfriend," he shouted down the corridor, causing Sasha to silently laugh to herself.

As she was making her way back to catering she ran into a sweaty Mike Mizanin who had just won his #1 Contender match against Kofi Kingston for a shot at the US champ Evan Bourne, "oh, uh sorry," he mumbled as he brushed hurriedly past her, glancing briefly at her before averting his eyes from the Italian American beauty.

Sasha was confused; the Mike Mizanin who had random gifts for her every time they saw each other was replaced by a Miz look-a-like who had acted like the nervous high school nerd running into the head cheerleader. Suddenly a jolt of realisation hit Sasha, did he know _something_? It's impossible, she told herself, knowing that neither Zack, Maryse nor Katharyn would tell anyone. But still, the shifty way Mike had acted planted the seed of doubt in her mind.

Rushing back to catering, she scanned the room for her French Canadian friend. The feelings of paranoia were beginning to creep back; she pushed them to the back of her mind as she spotted the blonde head of Maryse chatting with one of the Bella twins. "Ryse," she half shouted, motioning for her friend to come over to her.

Maryse excused herself from Nikki as she saw Sasha wanted to talk to her, "Yeah? How'd the meeting go?" she asked, wanting to know Sasha's fate with the WWE.

"Oh that, it's all good," she brushed off, "but uh... you didn't tell Mike _anything_ did you?"

Maryse froze. Shit! Sasha knew what she had told him back in Phoenix. "I...uh..." Maryse stumbled over her words.

"It's just that he completely ignored me when we ran into each other," Sasha continued, unaware of Maryse's stuttering, "he _never _ignores me. I just got a weird feeling that he knows something..." she trailed off.

"Actually, now that you mention it..." Maryse thought fast, thinking up a plausible excuse to take the heat away from herself, "I did see Katharyn talking quietly with him before the show started," she half lied. She did see Katharyn and Mike talking, but she knew it was about planning John's birthday party.

"Thanks," Sasha said angrily, bitterness colouring her tone. She was shocked to say the least. Her first impression of Katharyn was that she was sweet and innocent. When Sasha had told both her and Maryse her secret, she had actually comforted her. _Obviously looks can be deceiving_, Sasha thought to herself, _and I've found that out the hard way._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Author's Note: So... everyone who's been wanting Sasha and Zack to get together, it's happened! Sort of :D<br>And Maryse, what have you got yourself into..?_**_


	11. Complicated

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited the previous chapter, also thanks to rhodesXmorrisonXorton for her edits to this chapter :D  
>Enjoy<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!" Sasha yelled, spilling her Midori Sour as she slammed her glass down on the table, "you act like you're such a good person, when you're just a pathetic <em>bitch<em>!" she gulped down some of the bright green liquid, calming her fired up nerves.

Katharyn looked up from her position on the plush deep blue booth lounge, at Sasha, confused, "Whatever are you talking about?" she glanced over to John, to see if he had any idea what Sasha's outburst was about.

"Oh please," she scoffed, "don't pretend you're innocent, you know what you did." Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sasha knew she was causing a scene, but she was beyond the point of tipsy to care.

"Honestly, I don't know," Katharyn said, even more puzzled than before. Was there something she'd done to make Sasha so angry like this?

"You don't remember?" Sasha questioned, mockingly, "let me remind you then. Remember telling Mike a certain something? Something that you swore not to tell anyone? Does that ring a bell?"

Realisation hit Katharyn. Sasha's secret. But why was she accusing her of telling Mike that? She'd sworn not to tell anyone, not even John. "You mean…that? I swear I told no one, not even Mike!"

"Sasha, you need to calm down a bit," John intervened, squeezing his girlfriends hand in support, "thanks for coming to my party and all, but I think you've had a bit too much to drink." Although he was confused about what was going on between Sasha and Katharyn, he didn't want unnecessary drama to ruin his belated birthday night.

"I am not drunk," Sasha argued, "I just want to know why your rat of a girlfriend went around telling everyone! I trusted you Katharyn, and says a lot because I don't trust people easily."

"Honestly, Sasha; I have no idea what you're talking about!" Katharyn protested gently, not wanting to cause a scene in the club.

"Really? Then why did I hear about you two talking backstage that other day? I bet you were telling him all about it, rat!" spat Sasha furiously.

"We were discussing plans for John's birthday party," answered Katharyn, looking rather worried. Who could've told Mike and caused Sasha to think that it was she who blabbed to Mike?

Over at the bar, Mike Mizanin and Ted DiBiase were drinking Budweiser's, watching the commotion going on between the two Divas. "Dude, she's totally talking about you," Ted teased Mike, knowing that his friend had somewhat of a school boy crush on Raw's latest acquisition.

"Yeah, whatever," the Awesome One mumbled into his beer and went back to people-watching in the crowded Wichita nightclub. Sweaty bodies were grinding on the dance floor, people were making out in random booths and for once, Mike didn't care to be a part of the action.

"What's wrong with you?" Ted questioned his unusually quiet friend, "there's one hot chick arguing with another hot chick about _you_! Normally you'd be all over that situation."

"Sasha's one situation I don't want to get involved with," he replied disheartened, Maryse's words from a few nights were still ringing clear in his head '_maybe you should think about what her dad might do if he thinks that you're not good enough for his only daughter_'. That phrase alone was enough to make Mike question if he _was_ good enough for Sasha. Something he had never done before was question if he was good enough, normally if he wanted the girl, he got her. He was the Chick Magnet, The Grand Mizard of Lust; Mike Mizanin was _always_ good enough for a girl.

Ted stared at Mike with disbelief, "uh, say what? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" he laughed.

"Ted I'm serious," Mike said, clearly not finding it as funny as Ted did, "Sasha's awesome and totally sexy, but she's too complicated."

"Bro, the whole female population is complicated, they practically invented the word," Ted explained, finding it weird that he was giving Mike advice on girls; usually it was the other way around, "just go talk to her," he said, pushing Mike off the bar stool and in Sasha's direction.

Mike walked nervously towards Sasha, not knowing what he was going to say. How could he bring up the fact that he knew her dad was involved with the Mafia? It wasn't the usual type of conversation he had with girls, or with anyone for that matter. But before he could over think what he was going to do, Mike saw Sasha being joined by Zack Ryder, who was apologising profusely to Katharyn and John. He watched with envy as Zack led her out of the nightclub and onto the bust street, hailing a cab. Sighing, Mike turned and went back over to Ted, who was chatting with Tiffany. That was just what he needed, someone who was the complete opposite of Sasha to take his mind off the dark haired, exotic beauty.

John waited until both Sasha and Zack were out of earshot before questioning his girlfriend about the altercation that had just occurred. "What was going on, love?" questioned John curiously.

Katharyn sighed, knowing that John's questions were coming, "I don't know what she was blaming me for and why she was blaming me for it," she admitted, "but I understand why Sasha was a bit worked up..." she trailed off, not willing to tell John anything else. It was obvious that someone had told Miz about Sasha's dad's involvement with the Mafia, but who? The only other person who knew about Sasha's secret was Maryse, but she was Sasha's best friend so it was highly unlikely that she would have told Mike. Besides, the two of them didn't really like each other after their break-up, so what reason would Maryse have to tell Mike Sasha's secret?

"Is there something behind what she was accusing you of doing?" John prompted, wanting to know the full story.

"I really can't tell you, John. I promised Sasha not to tell anyone," Katharyn said sadly. She knew John would understand and wouldn't push her to tell him anything she didn't feel she could. She only hoped that Sasha could comprehend that it wasn't her who told Mike about her dad.

"It doesn't make sense that she'd accuse you of all people, though," John wasn't too happy at the fact that someone was falsely accusing his girlfriend of doing something she'd never do, whatever it was. Katharyn was never the type to stir up any trouble with others.

"The question I'm wondering is why she's doing so," murmured Katharyn, wondering who or what could be behind all this drama.

Meanwhile, outside of the club, Zack was ushering a drunken Sasha into the first cab that pulled over and instructed the driver to take them to the motel where the Superstars and Divas were staying. Zack had noticed Sasha confronting Katharyn heatedly, and decided to save her all the embarrassment of being kicked out of the high profile nightclub. He didn't know what Sasha was yelling at Katharyn about, but he figured he would find out sooner or later. He glanced over at Sasha, who was drawing random shapes on his jeaned leg with her index finger, and worried, knowing that somewhere, drowned under all the alcohol, something was troubling her.

Zack paid the fare and waited while Sasha stumbled out of the cab, grabbing his hand tightly as if she would fall without his support. He helped her through the lobby of the motel, in and out of the elevator and into the room she shared with Maryse. "You're so cute," she giggled as he sat her on one of the beds in the small room.

"And you're so drunk," he teased, taking off her six inch black patent leather heels.

"Zack," she chided, "don't you think I'm cute too?" Zack looked at her, into her wide chocolate eyes.

"I think you're very cute," he said softly, truthfully, "but also very drunk." As he went to get off the bed, her small hand pulled him back by the arm.

"Don't you want me?" she pouted, confused at why he was walking away from her.

Zack raked his eyes over her, taking in the strapless, low-cut tight electric blue dress; which showed an impressive amount of cleavage, her stylishly messy chestnut hair, her deep red lips and her dark, smoky eyes. Of course he wanted her, any man who didn't was crazy, "yes," he replied, his voice full of lust, but his commonsense took over what his body desperately wanted, needed even, "no," he said, conflicted, "not like this."

He couldn't take advantage of her drunken state; he knew somehow, that many guys had. He thought back to the night she told him about her teenage life which consisted of drinking and sex. He didn't want to be just another hook up to her, Zack wanted to be something more. "Well stay with me then?" she asked innocently, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Obviously," he smiled sitting down on the armchair situated in the room. Even though the bed would be more comfy, he didn't know if he could've resisted the temptation of being that close to her after what had just occurred.

The next morning when Sasha awoke with a splitting headache, she realised that Zack was still sleeping uncomfortably in the armchair. She smiled, no guy had ever stayed with her like that, except for her dad when she was a little girl who had just had a nightmare or was too scared to sleep because of the monster under the bed. Sasha slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom to search for some 'anti-hangover' pills, but not before stopping to give Zack a soft kiss on the cheek, her way of showing she appreciated what he had done for her. She saw a slight smile grace his lips before she walked away towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So the amount of reviews for this story have been slowly declining, but it's still been getting a ton of hits etc. To give you all an incentive to review, each person who gives an insightful, critical review highlighting what they like and where I can improve, will receive a review from me on one of their stories. After all, reviews make the writing world go round :D<strong>_


	12. Hot Mess

_**Author's Note: It's been about three months since I last updated this, so hopefully my loyal readers/reviewers are still with me :)  
>Enjoy this new chapter, and credit to rhodesXmorrisonXorton for writing the part of Kelly and Katona's match and for editing some sections.<strong>_

_**P.S Check out and vote on the poll on my page :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>17th October 2011: Raw Supershow, Cleveland Ohio<strong>

Sasha Moreno made her way down the ramp towards Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Michael Cole to a chorus of boos from the Cleveland crowd. Tonight she was to join commentary during Kelly Kelly's match against Katharyn Lincoln – known as Katona to the WWE Universe – and Sasha wasn't looking forward to it. Having been exactly one week since the altercation between her and Katharyn at the nightclub in Wichita, Sasha had managed to successfully avoid her, until tonight she had had nothing to do with the Surrey native who had betrayed her trust. Walking past the ring Sasha shot both Kelly and Katharyn dirty looks. Although the look she gave Kelly was mainly for the feud they were involved in, Katharyn received a glare of pure hatred.

Confusion ran through Katharyn's mind as Sasha glared daggers at her. She hadn't told anyone, not even John, who despite persuading her to spill it, wasn't too pleased at Sasha blaming Katharyn for something she didn't do. Although John sometimes badmouthed Sasha for being so gullible to whoever falsely informed her, Katharyn still defended Sasha. She didn't know Sasha well personally, but she believed the real Sasha would never avoid even a glance at her in the backstage hallways.

Sitting down on the chair next to Michael Cole, Sasha put on the headset ready to answer any questions the two men had for her about the mixed tag match she was involved in two weeks ago. "It's a pleasure to have you on commentary with us tonight Sasha," Cole said, his eyes undressing the Jersey girl, "and you look stunning by the way."

"Oh thank you Michael," Sasha replied sweetly in a false, pitchy voice, placing her hand on top of his, "and I do, don't I?" she said gleefully, referring to her navy blue halter mini dress that revealed cleavage all the way down to her toned stomach.

"Will you two be quiet, we have a match going on here," Jerry interrupted Cole and Sasha. Lawler was instead focused on Kelly, who hit Katona with a running crossbody. Katona kicked out at one.

"King please," Sasha scoffed, completely ignoring her onscreen rival and off-screen enemy, "why would you want to watch those two ugly ducklings when you have the privilege of my presence down here at ringside. Listening to me talk is way better than having to watch their match."

"Yes please, King," Cole added in just to annoy his broadcast partner, "so Sasha, care to explain what happened between you and Zack Ryder during your tag match in Tampa two weeks ago?"

"Oh, how he _thought_ I was going to kiss him," she said with a slight laugh, "that was never going to happen, you see I like _men_ not little boys like him. It's not my fault he simply can't take his eyes off of this body," she said, referring to how Regal had blindsided Zack with a clothesline.

"So in your words, Zack is a _boy_?" Jerry questioned, "he's one half of the tag-team champions, I don't think a _boy _would be able to achieve that."

Sasha sighed, annoyed at the Hall of Famer, "He acts like a boy and talks like a boy, Sasha Moreno does not kiss boys," she stated blankly. At that moment, Kelly hit a Lou Thez Press onto Katona, throwing punches and pulling her opponent's hair as she shrieked loudly.

"So what do you think of tonight's Divas match-up, Sasha?" Jerry tried to bring Sasha's attention to the match.

"Hmmm…I have to say Katona looks quite good," Sasha reluctantly murmured, shoving her anger towards Katharyn aside, "obviously not in the looks department. You know men nowadays aren't interested in the Barbie doll look anymore. Real women have curves, King, and honestly, I would look so much better in that cute outfit she's wearing. Have to give her credit for fashion sense; it's a good thing she has that Hollywood hunk John Morrison."

The crowd was fired up, screaming and cheering for Katona, who pointed to the ropes, indicating her finisher. She ran towards the ropes, springboarded, and flipped in the air for a springboard moonsault a-la Chris Jericho. Unfortunately, Kelly was able to roll away in time, leaving nobody home for the springboard moonsault.

"Oooh! Nobody home!" cried Michael Cole, as the whole crowd gasped, "Ohhhhh!" Silently, Sasha laughed at Katona's mistake.

Hurriedly, Kelly scrambled for the pin…

…but Katona suddenly countered the pin into her own small package for the win!

"Here is your winner, KATONA!" announced Justin Roberts, as the referee raised Katona's hand in the air.

"And the lovely Katona from Smackdown has picked up the win with a unique counter!" Jerry cheered; Sasha just rolled her chocolate eyes at his comment.

"If you'll excuse me…" she said under her breath, taking off the headset and collected a microphone from the stage-hand. Smoothing her dress, Sasha made her way up the steel steps, through the ropes and into the ring.

"Aww, Kelly," Sasha cooed, crouching down next to the blonde "did you lose? Again?" she laughed, flipping her wavy chestnut hair over her shoulder. "Y'know, I'm getting rather sick of wrestling you time and time again," Sasha mused, straightening up from her position next to Kelly, "sure, winning all the time makes me look great, well better than I already do, but winning against a bona-fide loser isn't much of an accomplishment."

"You see, I've defeated all the other Divas on the roster, so I'm going to need some new competition," Sasha continued, pacing back and forth in the ring in her cream pumps, "and I obviously can't get that from you, Barbie doll…"

"So… Katona is it?" Sasha asked innocently, addressing Katona, who was casually leaning against the ropes, "Just because you're good in the ring doesn't mean you're half as good-looking as me. Sure, you've got all those flashy spot monkey moves where you're flying all over the place, but that isn't enough to defeat me," bragged Sasha arrogantly.

Katona received a microphone from Justin Roberts and replied, "If that's what you think, Sasha, then why don't you prove it to me next week, one-on-one?"

"Deal," Sasha answered Katona's challenge, throwing the microphone down on the ring mat and walking back up the ramp towards the gorilla position to her theme music. Sasha couldn't wait for that match next week, she could channel all of the anger she was feeling towards Katharyn and get it out of her system in the ring, where she would also get paid to do so.

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, Sasha didn't realise she was going to crash into someone before it was too late, "oh sorry," she said hurriedly, snapping back to reality, "Mike!" Sasha half shouted, when she recognised who she ran into.

The Awesome One hesitated, uncertain if he should stay and talk for a few minutes before his match or just hurry and wait bored for his cue, "uh yeah?" he stuttered, running a hand over his perfectly styled faux-hawk. Sasha sighed, annoyed. She hated this version of Mike. Instead of the usually cocky, mouthy Chick magnet, he had suddenly turned into a nervous wreck with the knowledge about her father and his gang involvement. Zack and Maryse still treated her like they always had, so why was Mike different?

Sasha had to take matters into her own hands, if she didn't she would never find out why her past was so troubling to Mike, or who had even mentioned it to him in the first place, "Okay, tonight you're going to take me out to dinner, and we're going to talk," she said stubbornly, Miz opened his mouth to protest but Sasha cut him off, "I'm not taking no as an answer Mike. Room 309, eight o'clock sharp," she continued, before walking away from him to the Diva's locker-room.

Mike stared dumbfounded after the Italian-American, unsure of what to make of the one-sided conversation they had just had. He couldn't reject her, even though he was slightly anxious about what he could say to her. For all he knew, her dad had spies following his daughter all around the country, anything he said could be taken out of context, and he could end up dealing with a very angry, very over-protective mobster father. Mike shook his head, clearing all thoughts of the Mafia from his mind. He didn't have time to worry about that now, he would save his freaking out for precisely eight o'clock that night. The United States title match against the champ Evan Bourne needed all of his attention and focus, otherwise he'd walk out of the match defeated.

* * *

><p>Sasha admired her reflection in the full length mirror adoring the sliding wardrobe door of the motel room she was sharing with Maryse. "Where are you going all dressed up?" her French-Canadian friend laughed from her position on one of the standard sized motel beds.<p>

"To talk with Mike," Sasha replied, coating her naturally wavy hair with a layer of hairspray, "you think this'll get the truth from him?" she questioned, her attention returning to her figure in the mirror. Sasha had made sure that tonight Mike wouldn't be able to resist her; she needed him to be vulnerable so he would be willing to answer all of her questions. So she had decided on wearing what she called her 'good luck' dress; strapless, black lace and barely covering her arse, whenever she wore that dress Sasha always got men to do what she wanted.

"Oh sweetie, if I wasn't straight…" Maryse teased, "but uh, what are you going to talk to Mike about?" she asked, suddenly feeling very nervous. Maryse knew she had made a mistake in telling Mike about Sasha's past and regretted in doing so, but she had convinced Sasha that it was Katharyn who had told him. And Sasha believed it. Maryse only hoped that Mike wouldn't say anything revelling that it was actually her who had told him.

"Just about how he's ignoring me," Sasha answered, applying a coat of her favourite red lipstick to her full lips, "I don't like being ignored Ryse, especially for some stupid reason beyond my control."

"Well if it's any consolation, I don't think he'll be able to ignore you," Maryse smiled warmly, only just managing to hide her growing discomfort. She knew that she wouldn't be able to rest easy until Sasha returned from wherever she was going with Mike, "so if you're going to be out all night, I'm gunna grab something to eat with Nikki and Brie," she said, before getting interrupted by a knocking at the door.

Sasha glanced down at her bejewelled iPhone, "right on time," she laughed, saying goodbye to her friend and opening the motel door to revel a handsome looking Mike Mizanin.

"You look…uh…yeah," he greeted with a cheesy grin, struggling to find the right words to describe what he say.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Sasha replied, and meant it. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt, dark wash denim jeans and a black leather jacket. He looked vastly different from his suit-wearing on screen persona, though he's hair was still fashioned in its trademark style. Walking down the corridor towards the elevators, the silence was killing Sasha; she had no idea what could've possibly been said to Mike to make him act so wary around her. "So…" she said, breaking the silence as they reached the rental car Mike had hired, "where are we going?" since they were in Cleveland, she knew that he would be familiar with all of the best restaurants and diners would be in the town.

"Well," he started still showing signs of his previous nervousness, "there's this little Italian place…"

Sasha cut him off before he could continue, "Italian, really?" she laughed, stealing Miz's favourite catchphrase, "don't expect me to enjoy it, no Italian restaurant could ever be better than my Uncle Nino's cooking," she explained.

Mike smiled at her amused, he should've predicted this reaction from the Diva who grew up surrounded by an Italian family, "trust me," he said, finally feeling comfortable in her presence, "this place is _awesome_." Sasha raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow; she would be the judge of how 'awesome' it would be. As Mike parked the car, Sasha spotted a tiny Italian restaurant tucked away down a short alleyway. Unless you knew where to find it, it could easily have been missed; obviously Mike had been here quite often during his time in Cleveland.

Getting out and opening the car door for Sasha, Mike was surprised to find that his heart had sped up, and it wasn't just because she looked so intimidatingly beautiful. It was because he knew that once they were in the tiny Italian restaurant he would have a lot of questions to answer, questions he didn't know how to answer. Once they were seated in a secluded booth, he could tell that Sasha had a lot on her mind. "I have just one question Mike," she said, breaking the silence that had once again fallen over the duo, "what do you know about my dad?" He took a deep breath, not knowing how to being. "Just tell me," Sasha demanded in a fiery tone.

"Well I know that your dad is a very powerful member of the Mafia," he started, looking at her reaction for any clues of whether he was right or wrong in saying this, "and that he's really overprotective of you and will do anything to make sure that you're happy."

Sasha shook her head, bemused. No wonder he had been avoiding her, Katharyn had scared him away with her lies about an overprotective father who happened to be a part of a large organised gang. Her motivations behind this, Sasha had not the slightest clue, but she would make sure to find out sooner or later, "to be honest Mike, I haven't seen my dad in fifteen years, so whatever you heard about him being super overprotective of me is a lie. Why did she tell you all of that anyway?" Sasha questioned.

Mike was confused. Did Sasha know that Maryse was the one who had told him? "Um…" he hesitated before answering, "I don't know maybe she was jealous?" he offered dumbly. Really, he had no idea why Maryse had told him, that was the only reason he could come up with after spending night after night thinking about it.

"Oh it wouldn't surprise me," Sasha stated bluntly, glancing quickly over the menu as the waiter came over to their table. "Ahh, I'll have the spaghetti napolitana," she decided, choosing her Uncle's signature dish just so she could compare them. Mike chose the Veal Scallopini with Arugula Salad, that's what he ordered every time he came to the restaurant, he explained. Their server brought them over a bottle of pinot grigio to share as well as complementary garlic bread.

The two of them made small talk throughout the rest of the evening, and Sasha was glad that her and Mike were able to sort things out. Once they arrived back at the motel, all signs of his previous nervousness were gone and he was back to his usual loud-mouth self. As they reached his door, Mike offered to walk Sasha back to her room, but she declined, "Ryse is probably back," she explained, not wanting to have an awkward exchange between the former couple, "_Buona notte_ Mike," she whispered and turned to walk down the corridor towards her allocated room.

Mike grabbed her hand before she could walk away, pulling her close to him, "I've always thought French was sexy," he breathed into her ear, "but Italian is so much hotter." She glanced up at him, his blue eyes clouded with lust. Without thinking, she crashed her lips onto his, taking him by surprise for a second before he reacted, kissing her back with an intensity fuelled by passion and Italian wine. Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, he struggled to remove the card which would unlock the door to his room. He thanked all kinds of God that Ted had managed to score a date with Tiffany and would most likely be out late.

Sasha gave a sigh of disappointment as he broke the kiss to unlock the door, holding it open for her; she practically dragged him into his room and towards the bedroom. Mike grinned as Sasha continued to kiss him, their tongues in a fiery battle for dominance. She stripped him of his leather jacket and slowly, teasingly, undid the buttons on his dress shirt, making him shiver in anticipation. Pulling away from him, Sasha gently pushed him down onto the bed; kicking off her black stilettos she straddled him, trailing a finger down his tanned, toned chest and abs, "_Ti voglio_, Mike."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So what did everyone think?<br>I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited the last chapter, appreciate it :)  
>Once again, I will be offering reviews to those people who leave constructive reviews saying what they likeddidn't like and where they think I could improve.**_


	13. Little White Lies

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in updates, I've been busy with school and such, unable to find the time to write out new chapters. Hopefully everyone is here, still reading :) Thanks to: LegitElizabethWWEFan , Kirstein Renee Orton , and hyperfaerie for their reviews of the previous chapter, reviews inspire me to get chapters out quickly, so keep 'em coming guys :) Thanks to everyone who has alerted/favourited as well :)**_

_**Also, shout out to rhodesXmorrisonXorton for editing/adding to some sections of this chapter, and for creating the amazing cover for this fanfic. Much love :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>18th October 2011<strong>

Sasha's eyes shot wide open as she felt Mike's arm draped around her bare waist. Their clothes scattered in a trail from the door to the bed, Sasha groggily blinked a few times. _How did I get here?_ Sasha thought sleepily, wondering how she ended up naked in Mike's bed. All she could remember before her thought became doused in an alcohol-induced fog was pushing Mike to the bed the previous night.

She glanced over at the clock and gasped. Nine o'clock! Maryse was going to be so…

Maryse!

How was she going to explain the events of last night to her, particularly the part when she'd have to confess sleeping with her ex? _Maryse wouldn't mind,_ Sasha thought silently, _she's obviously moved on from Mike, if her hook ups with Cody Rhodes were anything to go by._ Still, sleeping with a best friend's ex was perhaps the biggest violation of the woman code.

Sasha sighed, stealthy removing Mike's arm from around her waist and gathering her clothing, hurriedly getting dressed. Morning afters were always bound to be awkward and removing the chance of them occurring was always a bonus.

Sasha silently walked out of Mike's bedroom, searching for her heels that she'd kicked off last night. She'd found one in Mike's room but the other had strangely disappeared. "Looking for this?" a voice laughed, causing Sasha to turn around in fright, she hadn't expected anyone to be up. Ted DiBiase sat at the small dining table, drinking a cup of coffee and picking up a familiar looking black stiletto. Sasha groaned inwardly; she'd forgotten about Mike's roommate, "here," Ted laughed once again, handing Sasha her other shoe.

"Thanks," Sasha said feeling a bit uncomfortable. It was the first time she'd ever talked to the third generation Superstar, and this wasn't exactly how she imagined their initial conversation to occur. "Uh, I should be going," Sasha said, collecting her cream clutch from the floor.

"See you 'round Sasha," she heard the Southern man say as she left Mike and Ted's motel room. Pulling the key card from her clutch, Sasha quietly opened the door to her own room, contemplating how she would answer the onslaught of questions that Maryse would surely have for her. There was no way she could deny anything that happened with Mike, Sasha decided after catching her reflection in the mirror which was hanging in the entrance to the room: sex hair never lies.

Seeing her French-Canadian friend sitting on the lounge in a white bath robe, reading the latest issue of _Vouge_ and sipping on a smoothie, Sasha prepared herself for the barrage of anger that would soon be coming out of Maryse's mouth. She opened her mouth to being her apology but was interrupted by the last thing Sasha expected to hear. "Had fun?" Maryse asked, the teasing smile plastered on her face effectively covering the jealously that was slowly bubbling up inside of her.

"Ryse, I'm really sorry," Sasha winced apologetically, "I know that Mike was your boyfriend, and I shouldn't have done what I did, but I do stupid things just like everyone else..."

"Honestly, it's fine," Maryse interrupted, assuring her that it was alright, although she was able to hide the twitch in her jaw, "I've moved onto better…and _bigger_ things," she added with a wink, referring to the Dashing One, Cody Rhodes. Sasha let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that her first friend in the WWE wasn't angry with her. "Anyway, how was it," Maryse asked with a laugh, "pre-sex I mean?"

"It was good I guess," Sasha said nonchalantly, "he took me out to this Italian place, we talked about my dad…" Maryse's shrill laughter caused Sasha to stop with her recount of the night, "what?" she asked.

"Mike always has been corny," Maryse explained, "I remember on our first date he took me out to this super suave French restaurant in Louisiana," she reminisced. At the time Maryse thought he was the biggest idiot for thinking he could impress her with some expensive French food and his gentleman ways, but looking back she realised that that first night was when she stopped seeing him as a cocky chick-magnet he tried so hard to be and instead saw him as the sweet, genuine person she fell in love with.

Silently, she hoped that he didn't have that same effect on Sasha.

"Date?" Sasha questioned, "no way, we didn't go on a _date_!" she stated, mildly horrified at the idea.

"Did he open the car door for you?" Maryse asked as Sasha nodded her head, "did he pay for dinner? Wait for you to make the first move?" Sasha answered yes to each of the questions Maryse asked her. "Well, in the world of Mike Mizanin, you two were on a date last night," Maryse concluded.

"It wasn't a date," Sasha reiterated, "I forced him to take me out so I could find out what he knew about my dad, what happened after was just…" _a bonus_, she added silently to herself after the look on Maryse's face caused her to trail off.

"If you say so," Maryse said plainly, not allowing Sasha to hear how nervous she was. Whenever Sasha brought up the situation with her dad, Maryse felt guilt penetrate every inch of her. She knew that telling Sasha that she had told Mike about her dad would be the best thing to do, but Maryse couldn't bring herself to do it, her lie was to advanced for her to do anything about it now, "by the way, your Long Island Iced Lemon Tea was looking for you last night," she told her friend who proceeded to take her iPhone out of the clutch she'd put on the coffee table.

Sasha saw that she had multiple missed calls and unchecked voice messages from Zack, "Do you know what he wanted?" she asked, normally if she didn't answer his call the first time, he waited to be called back.

"I don't know," Maryse answered, "when I said that you were with Mike though, he didn't seem too happy."

Sasha rolled her eyes, Zack and Mike had some sort of unspoken rivalry and at times it really annoyed her. She considered both of them to be her friends and just wanted them to get along without being jealous of each other, "I suppose I should go and see him then," she said, deciding that after she'd had a shower that she would go and see what Zack wanted that couldn't wait until she had the chance to call him back.

* * *

><p>Sasha knocked impatiently on the door to Zack and Alex's room, until an unenthusiastic Alex Riley opened it, "have you not heard of beauty sleep?" he asked as he let Sasha into the room, "it's 9 o'clock!"<p>

"Do I look like I need beauty sleep Riley?" she replied cheekily, looking around for a certain Long Islander, "and nine isn't early, you're a WWE Superstar, you should have been up ages ago," she laughed, knowing that early starts was the one thing Alex loathed about being a wrestler with the company.

"Broski, who are you talking to?" Zack asked as he walked into the living/dining room of the motel apartment, a towel wrapped around his waist, "oh, hey Sasha," he stammered in greeting, feeling slightly embarrassed about his lack of pants in the presence of the beautiful Diva.

As Sasha looked at Zack, not so innocent thoughts crossed her mind. She'd seen him in his ring gear plenty of times, but with him standing there, blonde tipped hair mussed and water droplets sliding down his toned body, Sasha couldn't help but wonder what that piece of fluffy, white cotton was hiding, "forget something?" she questioned, stifling a giggle, "not that I'm complaining though," she added, biting her lower lip. This caused Zack's normally tan skin to turn red.

"Well," Alex said, walking towards the bedroom, "I can see I'm not needed here anymore," he laughed, and judging by the looks Zack had been shooting him, it was true. Although Zack hadn't admitted it yet, Alex knew that he felt more than friendly feelings towards Sasha, it was just too obvious, "here," Alex tossed Zack a pair of baggy sweat pants from his suitcase, before grabbing his own clothes and making his way into the bathroom.

Zack had recovered from his embarrassment and expertly pulled on the pants, before removing his towel, "so…" he started, sitting down on the couch, "what happened with you and Mike?" he asked Sasha, trying not to make it seem like he was extremely envious.

"Nothing happened," she said, before laying on the lounge and resting her head on his lap. Yeah, it wasn't exactly the truth, but what Zack didn't know wouldn't hurt him, "I mean we just talked about my dad that's all."

Zack was relieved, obviously Mike wasn't as big of a threat as he originally thought, "Did you find out who told him?"

"It was Katharyn," Sasha said bitterly, "the little bitch acts like she's all innocent and cute. She thinks all she has to do is look at you with those big blue eyes of hers and she gets what she wants!" Anger coloured her tone, "I thought I could trust her! I bet she told her Ken doll boyfriend and got him to spread the word for her."

Zack looked down at Sasha, seeing her like this made him think about if Katharyn really was as kind and innocent as she portrayed. Then again, Katharyn was one of the most sincere people he knew, and even if she had told John, he would never spread anyone's secret. "Trust me babe, no one is talking about your dad, they don't know," he assured, his fingers playing with her long, chestnut coloured hair.

"I hope not," she sighed, Sasha wanted nothing more than to rewind time and not tell Katharyn about anything to do with her family, "let's go out tonight, I feel like dancing and Cosmopolitans."

Zack had to wonder if everything that was happening involving her dad and Katharyn had caused Sasha to revert back to her teenage coping mechanism of partying, getting drunk and having mindless sex with random guys – the one thing Zack definitely didn't want her to do. "Sure," he eventually replied, and hoped that he wouldn't regret his decision.

* * *

><p>Katharyn lay awake in the queen sized bed with John's arms wrapped around her waist, a frown crossing her features. Throughout the night, all Katharyn could think of was the confusion and anger she saw in Sasha's eyes. She knew she was innocent; she hadn't told a single soul, not even John, but what gave Sasha the impression that she'd spilled the beans to Mike? Why wouldn't Sasha believe her?<p>

Katharyn was so caught up in her worries that she hadn't noticed John greet her good morning with a kiss behind her ear. "What's wrong, babe?" John asked wearily, noticing Katharyn hadn't responded to his gesture.

"I don't understand what's going on, John," replied Katharyn in her soft British accent, "Ever since Sasha confronted me that night she hasn't spoken to me, not even when we're practicing our scripts." She slipped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, John following her behind.

"Did you mention it once after she told you?" asked John, "if you did, maybe someone overheard it and decided to spread the word."

"John, have I ever lied to anyone, including you?" Katharyn turned and looked at him, worry filled her ocean blue eyes.

"Never, babe," answered John, "but the way Sasha's acting towards you is bothering me a lot. I know you've never lied Katharyn; you're not like that. But for someone who trusted you to keep a secret, Sasha is being nothing but stubborn for not believing you."

"I know Sasha isn't like that all the time, John, and I want to find out what's going on and what caused Sasha to think that I told the whole world her secret," said Katharyn boldly, slipping off her nightgown and stepping into the shower.

"Speaking of Sasha, Kath, Mike told me the craziest thing the other day. He said something about her dad being in the Mafia," John said casually after brushing his teeth.

Katharyn's ears perked, her boyfriend's comment instantly making her stop. John heard the showerhead stop running and saw the shower door open slightly, Katharyn's wet head poking through it.

"Wait, what? When did he tell you that?" Katharyn asked, clearly in shock. Sasha definitely won't believe that it wasn't her who told Mike, not now that John knew.

"Mike told me yesterday when I asked him what he had planned for the night," John said, "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked Katharyn. He knew that she trusted him and didn't understand why he had to hear from his former tag-team partner about what was bothering his long-term girlfriend.

"Because I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," Katharyn explained, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry off. As much as she had wanted to tell John—she hated keeping things from him—a promise is a promise. "Now Sasha will think I told you as well. I don't want her to hate me, John," Katharyn said worriedly, wrapping a towel around her body. John dropped the razor in his hand and instantly hurried over, taking her into his arms.

"I know you didn't, love," John comforted, "and you didn't tell Mike either. If you didn't tell anyone, what makes Sasha think you would have told him?" Now it was John's turn to be angry, he couldn't stand seeing Katharyn upset about something she had no control over.

John's words had a strange effect on Katharyn, causing a moment of realisation to wash over her. Aside from herself, there were only two other people Sasha told her secret to, and Zack, as carefree he was, knew how to keep a secret…

"Maryse," Katharyn whispered to John, "it was Maryse."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So what did everyone think? Predictions for future chapters? Leave a review guys and tell me your thoughts :) Also check out my poll, the results will be published next chapter so vote for your favourite 'IBSB' pairing :D<strong>_

_**P.S: For you readers who also read 'Perfect Chemistry' I know I haven't updated in like 7 months! I'm so sorry! But a new chapter is being written as we speak, so keep an eye out :)**_


	14. Everything I Wanna Do

_**Author's Note: It's been a while but here's chapter 14 of 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back'! I hope all you readers are still bearing with me and my inconsistent updates; school is a bugger of a thing at times. Thanks to: **__**Gjpink**__**, **__**Kirstein Renee Orton**__** and **__**LegitElizabethWWEFan**__** for their reviews of chapter 13 and for being consistent reviewers, you guys are (in the words of one Mike Mizanin) awesome :)**__** Shout out to everyone who also favourited/alerted both me and the story!**_

_**Also, biiig thankyou to rhodesXmorrisonXorton who used her amazing match-writing skills to write the match between her OC Katharyn/Katona and Sasha, definitely better than anything I could do! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>**th**** October 2011: Raw Supershow, Charlotte North Carolina**

Sasha smiled seductively, catching Alex Riley's eye. He watched her, a puzzled expression on his face. She got up from the chair she was sitting on and bent over, touching her toes to stretch her hamstrings. Her big match against Katona was tonight and she wanted to make sure that she was correctly warmed up to avoid any potential injury.

Alex didn't know what was happening to him, he had never seen Sasha like this, and sure, he thought she was as sexy as the rest of the Superstars did but he had never thought about kissing her.

Now, however, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her full lips.

Sasha saw the look in Alex's eyes, the same look she had seen in Mike's the night of their hook up, the same look she occasionally saw Zack give her when she teased him. She smirked and pouted her lips in seduction. Sasha walked slowly towards him, swinging her hips. She saw him tense up, like a deer caught in the headlights, and that's when she made her move. She crashed her lips onto his, her hands unzipping his varsity jacket to reveal his bare chest; they roamed over tanned, toned torso. She only stopped once the voice of Zack interrupted her.

"Are you serious bro?!" Zack shouted at his tag-team partner, Alex opened his mouth looking for the right words to try and explain.

Before any explanation was given, however, Zack was hit with the Zig-Zag and the Intercontinental Champion had covered him for the win. Sasha stood at ringside with a smirk on her face; once again she had prevented Zack from getting the win. He had called her out to watch his "Champion vs Champion' match so he could prove that he wasn't the boy that she claimed him to be. She had used his own partner against him in order to cause the distraction.

Once Zack and Alex had returned backstage, Dolph motioned for a microphone, "Sasha babe," he began, "if you ever want a _real_ man, you know where to find me," the Floridian said with a wink, much to the disgust of Vickie Guerrero, who shot Sasha a scowl.

Soon the ring was cleared and Sasha was waiting impatiently for her opponent to make an appearance. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the conniving Katharyn; ever since Sasha had found out that Katharyn had told Mike about her father, she was eagerly awaiting the opportunity to take her frustrations out on Katona in the ring. This would no longer be a purely professional match, but rather a brawl on a personal level.

The sound of cheering fans quickly drowned out Katona's entrance music, as the English beauty made her way down to the ring, slapping hands with the fans. As soon as she entered the ring, Sasha took her down with a spear and began clawing at her opponent's face. Charles Robinson quickly separated the two Divas, making sure Katona was fit to compete before officially starting the match.

Instantly, Sasha made a mad dash towards her opponent on the ground. Katona, who had managed to sit up on time, countered Sasha with a drop toe told, sending Sasha into the ropes. Taking advantage of the situation, Katona grabbed Sasha by the legs and flung her up into an innovated rope-hung body slam. Waiting for Sasha to get up, Katona then approached Sasha from behind and hit a German suplex, transitioning it into a pin. Sasha, however, quickly kicked out from the pin.

The two Divas circled each other slowly, daring each other to make the first strike. Two minutes had passed and the match was only just beginning. Katona was far more experienced, but this fact did not daunt Sasha. It didn't matter if Katona was one of the most difficult competitors; all Sasha cared about was applying as much pain onto her opponent as possible. Screw the script; she wanted Katona on a stretcher.

Locking into a grapple, Sasha quickly takes the upper hand by twisting Katona's arm painfully. It took all of her strength not to break completely out of character and legitimately injure Katona, or as she was known in real life, Katharyn Lincoln. Off-screen, Katharyn Lincoln, to Sasha Moreno, was the very epitome of deceit. Though she appeared sweet and innocent, she really was nothing more than a backstabbing, manipulative bitch.

And tonight, Sasha intended to humiliate the British beauty in front of the millions around the world watching.

Katharyn, on the other hand, winced in pain when she felt the aggressive tug on her twisted wrist. She knew Sasha had been anything but friendly towards her because of recent incidents, but Sasha couldn't be angry to the point where she would break her shoulder. Forcing herself to push that thought out of her head, Katona sold a short-arm clothesline and a dropkick from her opponent. She kicked out just before the two-count, continuing the battle.

Sasha sprints towards Katona with a running clothesline, which Katona dodged with a matrix evasion, making the crowd gasp in awe. She transitioned this into an innovated handstand style kick, striking Sasha in the jaw. Katona Irish whips Sasha into the corner and runs towards her, but Sasha moves out of the way in time so that Katona's jaw hits the ring post. Sasha steps up onto the ropes, preparing to hit a diving bulldog, Katona, however, swiftly delays Sasha by hitting a spectacular Pele kick that again stirs reactions from the crowd. Now that Sasha was groggy, sitting on the turnbuckle, Katona climbs up the ropes and positions herself, leaping up till her legs were locked around Sasha's neck and flinging her opponent over in a super hurricanrana.

This was guaranteed to knock Sasha out for sure. Katona quickly goes for the pin…

One…

Two…

Th—

Suddenly, the referee stops the count, noticing that Sasha had managed to grab the ropes nearby.

Katona, realizing this, is simply outraged. She pulls Sasha by the hair, ready to strike, but Sasha retaliates with a jawbreaker that sends Katona staggering. Sasha then flies towards Katona with a flying clothesline, and on a hot streak, hits another clothesline, a dropkick, and then a leg lariat.

Noticing that Katona is limping slightly, Sasha takes advantage by hitting a dragon screw leg whip and then aggressively attacking at Katona's right ankle. With an injured ankle, Katona would be at a great disadvantage, for she could not perform many high-flying manoeuvres with a banged-up ankle. Sasha drags Katona over to the ropes and traps the ankle between them, performing another leg whip with the ankle trapped between the ropes. Katona screams in pain, quickly untangling her foot from the ropes.

Sasha, smiling proudly at what she'd done, decides to add to the torture with an ankle lock, something she knew Katona would have to submit to. Her opponent, though, senses it coming. As soon as Sasha dragged her opponent away from the ropes, Katona trips Sasha by literally sweeping her feet off of the canvas. Katona limps towards the ropes, springboarding off of them into a moonsault. Much to her dismay, Sasha was able to roll out of the way and watch Katona land onto the hard canvas, further injuring her foot. Despite Sasha's attempts to pin Katona, however, Katona resiliently kicks out from a near-fall.

Suddenly, an idea occurs to Sasha's mind. She slips out of the ring while the referee checks on Katona's condition and grabs a steel chair from ringside. She slides it into the ring and hops back into the ring with it, appearing as though she were going to hit Katona with the steel chair. The referee spots this and confiscates the steel chair from an enraged Sasha, who would have liked nothing more than to break out of character and watch her opponent bleed. As the referee is distracted, Sasha puts her plan into action. While the referee's back is turned to the ring, Sasha suddenly pulls a small bottle of hair spray out of her bra and sprays it into Katona's eyes, blinding her.

"I can't see!" shrieks Katona, clutching at her eyes. She wasn't sure where it hurt more; her ankle or her eyes. To add to the torment, Sasha claws her sharp fingernails once again at Katona's eyes and then locks her into a reverse Indian Deathlock. Adding to the submission hold, Sasha grabs fistfuls of Katona's hair and pulls it along with her ankle. By the time the referee turned around, Katona, unable to stand anymore pain, tapped out to the torturous submission hold. The crowd boos in protest at the upset decision.

"Here is your winner by submission, Sasha Moreno!"

Sasha, taunting her fallen opponent after her victory, suddenly stopped when she heard Beth Phoenix's music hit. Her face filled with fear, she made a mad dash towards the crowd and jumped over the barrier as Beth Phoenix and Natalya hurried down the ring where Katona lay semi-conscious. Beth grabbed a microphone while Natalya quickly checked on her best friend.

"Regardless of what came down during that match, Katona," began Beth Phoenix, "we know that you would have won easily, had it been a clean match. But Sasha Moreno's trickery only goes to show that pretty faces like her need to be stopped."

The crowd cheered in agreement; Katona had not lost cleanly to Sasha and it was evident that something needed to be done about it.

"We know you're capable of taking her down, Katona, but this could happen again," continued Beth, "and it's not just Sasha we're dealing with. If I had been in your place, Katona, I would be embarrassed to have lost to a fake, plastic Diva like Sasha Moreno. Nattie and I are fed up with these Barbie dolls taking over _our_ _women's_ division. If you're willing to stand for your place in this company, the Sisters of Destruction will gladly welcome you with open arms."

Protests erupted from the Charlotte crowd. The audience pleaded not to let Katona, a fan favourite, join Beth and Natalya.

"We're doing this for you, Katona," Nattie added, "you can't let Sasha Moreno take your place. You're a multi-time Women's Champion; she has nothing on you! We're all fighting for our spots on the roster and soon we'll be gone. The next thing you'll realize, the Divas division will be just as dead as the Attitude Era," this comment earned cheers from the audience, "with us, we can prevent this invasion of talentless models taking over what is rightfully ours," the only female graduate of the 'Hart Dungeon' concluded.

Katona looked up at her friends, unable to give them a straight answer. She didn't know what to say. On one hand she could understand where the two talented females were coming from, she too was sick of facing girls who were only hired because they gave the males in attendance something to perve on. But even though she was easily one of the most skilled Diva's currently employed, she was also thought to be one of those, if not _the _prettiest face in the company.

"Think about it, Katona. But keep this in mind: we're your best friends and we want to help you," Beth said, before her and Natalya made their way back backstage, leaving Katona standing in the ring, conflicted.

* * *

><p>Sasha stood by the bright yellow convertible Porsche – which was parked backstage – admiring the car that had caught her attention. "Ahh… Sasha Moreno," a husky Spanish accented voice spoke behind her, placing a large hand on the small of her back. Sasha smiled; she knew exactly who that heavenly voice belonged to. She turned around and was greeted by the welcome sight of the Mexican Aristocrat – and owner of the beautiful car – Alberto Del Rio. "I've heard <em>mucho <em>good things about you _señorita_."

"Ooh what sort of good things?" she asked innocently, tracing a finger across the smooth paintwork of his luxury car. She had always found Del Rio attractive; he just had this sexy vibe surrounding him. Standing next to his car in her barely-there ring gear was the perfect opportunity to turn up the sex appeal that she knew swept men off of their feet.

Alberto swallowed hard, when Mike said it was near impossible to ignore the flirtatious manner of the Italian-American femme-fatale, he wasn't lying. Del Rio prided himself on being the type of man that wouldn't simply give in to a woman's charms – they had to chase him – but he knew Sasha Moreno could quite easily be the exception.

"You're very good with your hands yes?" he answered, gently placing her hand in his and planting a soft kiss on the back of it. If everything Mike had said about Sasha was true, then for the first time in his life, Alberto Del Rio found himself envying another man. "And," he continued, placing a hand on her cheek, slowly dragging his thumb across her red lower lip, "your mouth," he whispered in her ear.

Sasha felt his abdominal muscles clench under her touch as she ran her hand across the top of the waistband of his black and gold trunks, "take me for a drive in this car of yours and you'll soon find out," she said with a sultry smile.

"_S__eñor Del Río_,_ es de su partido en tres minutos_," Alberto's ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez informed his employer, pretending to ignore the exchanged he'd just witnessed between Sasha and his boss. He knew Del Rio hated his personal life being discussed and Ricardo found his life was much easier if he stayed silent and didn't mention anything.

"_Sí_,_ gracias_," Del Rio said nonchalantly, dismissing his lackey before turning his attention back to Sasha, "my match is up," he translated the message from Ricardo, getting into his expensive automobile, "I will see you later yes?" he questioned, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"It's up to you," Sasha said, giving the choice to Alberto, "you know what I want," she said with a wink, before walking off towards the Diva's locker-room. As soon as the words had left her mouth, Del Rio knew what he was going to do. First, he would take her for a ride around Charlotte, and then around his motel bedroom.

* * *

><p>Mike Mizanin hesitated before knocking on the door to the Diva's locker-room. He needed to talk to Sasha, something he'd been putting off since their night together, both on purpose and by coincidence. Smackdown tapings, house shows and press conferences as well as multiple talk show appearances had taken up most of his free time, but he knew that didn't stop him from picking up his mobile and calling her. He didn't know why he was once again so nervous to talk to the Diva; he couldn't ignore her forever though. Nikki – or was it Brie – opened the door to the locker-room, and before Mike had a chance to say why he was there, she called out for Sasha.<p>

Dressed in a hot pink tank top and white cut-offs, Sasha put a cheery smile on her face when she saw Mike waiting for her. He hadn't talked to her for a week and she had begun to wonder if he was avoiding her on purpose. She hoped that wasn't the case, she genuinely liked Mike and didn't want that one night together to have ruined their friendship, "look," he began, running his hand nervously through his hair, "I'm sorry I didn't call you or anything…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

Sasha placed a comforting hand on his chest, "its fine Mike," she said, laughing as he seemed to release a sigh of relief. It confused her to see him like this; it wasn't like they were together or anything, so really he had no reason to be sorry about not calling.

He looked at her, glad that she wasn't one of those crazy, obsessed chicks who acted like a hook-up immediately meant that they were a couple. Not that he would mind dating Sasha; in fact that thought had been going in and out of his mind for the past couple of days. He was conflicted; he had no idea what to do and Sasha being best friends with Maryse didn't really make his situation any easier. Mike took a deep breath, deciding to take matters into his own hands before the opportunity escaped him; "listen, I was wondering if you wanted to…" he began before being cut off by the ringing of Sasha's iPhone, she gave him an apologetic look before answering.

"_Hey babe_," Zack said through the line. Sasha furrowed her perfectly groomed brow, he didn't sound like his usual loud-mouth Long Island self, "_can we talk_?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So what did everyone think? Mike just can't catch a break when it comes to asking Sasha out! Also what is it that Zack needs to talk about with Sasha? Any ideas? The results of the poll are as follows: SashaZack 66% - Sasha/Miz 22% - Katharyn/John 11% - thanks to everyone who voted :)**_

_**P.S I'm thinking of writing a new multi-chapter story involving Tyler Reks, Curt Hawkins as well as Maryse. It will roughly be based on the segment Reks/Hawkins did on Smackdown before Tyler left to be a dad and the very sexy movie **__**Magic Mike**__**. It's quite obvious what it will be about so what do you guys think? Yay or nay?**_


	15. Chase That Feeling

_**Author's Note: WOW! The response to the previous chapter was amazing! This story now has almost 5500 views! :) Thanks to: **__**jinxbadluck012**__**, **__**foldintothenight**__**, **__**MiZdemEAnIngRK0**__** and **__**Dixiewinxwrites12**_ _**for their reviews of chapter 14, and to **__**marnthemiz**_ _**for her review of chapter 1. I'm glad I've gained some new readers/reviewers and I hope you guys stay with me :) And like usual, thanks to the lovely **__**Gjpink**__** and **__**Kirstein Renee Orton**__** for continuing to be such loyal readers/reviewers, much love! Thanks to all those who alerted/favourited as well.**_

_**Also, a very special shout out to **__**MiZdemEAnIngRK0**__** for her awesome idea contributing to this chapter, it was something I hadn't even though of, so thank you! :D**_

* * *

><p>Zack Ryder sat at the bar located on the ground floor of the Charlotte motel that had booked for the Raw talent. He looked around the dimly lit location at the multiple bodies dancing and laughing. Normally that would be him out there, but tonight the Long Islander was peeling the label off a nearly empty bottle of Bud Light Lime. All of the previous week he had been hearing rumour after rumour that Sasha and Mike had gotten together after Raw. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Sasha had told him nothing happened between her and the Cleveland native, yet some of the rumours sounded too realistic to not have. A tap on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts and made him turn around.<p>

Sasha was standing there wearing a strapless, white body-con dress, which complimented against her naturally tanned skin, she looked too dressed up to just be there to talk to him, with her dark, smoky eyes and deep red lips. Zack took a gulp of his fifth drink, hoping it would help calm down his nerves. How was he meant to ask her about Mike without making it seem like he was jealous? "I'm sorry," Sasha spoke before he had the chance to say anything. She took the bottle from his hand and drank the remainder of its contents. She knew why he had called her, she told him her and Mike just talked, when clearly that wasn't the full story.

"Why Mike?" Zack questioned, bitterness colouring his tone. Instantly, he regretted asking, knowing that he might not like Sasha's answer.

"He was there," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "why does it matter anyway?" Sasha inquired as Zack ordered yet another Bud Light.

"Because… I…" Zack started, hesitantly. What could he possibly say? The alcohol had clouded his judgement, yet he knew he couldn't tell Sasha the real reason it bothered him so much what she did behind closed doors. It seemed like everyone but the Italian American Diva could see how he felt about her and, for the time being, Zack wanted to keep it that way, in fear of destroying everything that they have now, "you don't know what the guys backstage say about you," he finally said, Sasha's eyebrows rising inquisitively.

"People talk all the time," she replied nonchalantly. Zack shook his head in frustration; he hated how she acted like nothing bothered her. Sure, it was a refreshing change from the usual emotional ups and downs of the other Divas, but Sasha seemed to just block all feelings. It was like she didn't care that the men talked about her as if she was a trophy to be obtained for one night, and the Divas called her an attention seeking whore.

"Some of them are betting on who will be the next to sleep with you!" he said, trying to invoke some reaction out of her, all he got was a small, knowing smirk, "I just hate hearing them talk about you like that," he muttered into the bottle.

Sasha put her hand comfortingly on his knee, "I'm a big girl Zack, I can take care of myself," she told him with a weak smile. And that, was exactly what he was worried about. The whole situation involving her and Katharyn was beginning to become a major problem; he didn't want to lose her to sex and alcohol. The sound of laughter at a nearby table caught Zack's attention. His eyes narrowed with hatred. Sasha followed his gaze and saw Mike standing with Dolph and Ted – who was busy chatting with Tiffany. "Zack…" she warned when she saw the look in his eyes.

He got off the cushioned barstool and made his way towards the group, "I'll be right back," he growled under his breath, letting the liquid courage completely take over any rational thoughts which debated against doing what he was about to. He roughly grabbed Mike by his shoulder, turning his body so they were standing face-to-face. Zack grinned as he saw the look of confusion etched on Mike's face, before connecting with a sharp, right hook. He stretched out his fingers before walking off, "that was for you," he said to Sasha as he passed her. She stared after him, her stomach a swirl of emotions. Admiration for how he had stood up for her, though guilt soon crept in; she was as much to blame for what happened as Mike was. And mixed in with the previous two was an emotion Sasha hadn't felt in a long time, one that she wasn't sure she liked or welcomed the presence of.

* * *

><p>Sasha straddled Alberto Del Rio on the king size bed, wearing nothing but a strapless, white lace bra and matching thong. His expensive black dress shirt was open, exposing his tanned, toned midsection. Sasha smiled seductively at the Mexican aristocrat, before tracing the line of salt, which she had placed from the top of his suit pants to the base of his throat, with her tongue, her actions causing Del Rio to let out a groan of appreciation. Sasha took a swig from the half empty bottle of tequila which was sitting on the bedside table, letting the golden liquid slide down her throat, enjoying the slight after-burn it left. She placed her mouth on his, capturing the slice of lime which was held between his teeth. She bit into it, the acidic juice mixing with the Mexican alcohol and the taste of Alberto's lips.<p>

Pulling away, she sat the half eaten lime wedge on the white place which contained multiple others. "You're so sexy," Del Rio breathed huskily in his accented voice, as Sasha ran a hand through her dishevelled, highlighted hair. He eyed her lustfully, alcohol and testosterone coursing through his body. When Sasha had suggested doing body shots after the ride in his car, he didn't expect to enjoy it as much as he did. It was like every touch of hers sent an electric jolt through his body, no wonder Mike couldn't stop talking about their night together.

"And you," Sasha giggled, grabbing the royal purple silk tie, which she had previously removed from around Alberto's neck, from its resting place on the white bedspread, "need to learn to keep your hands to yourself," she said as his large hand trailed up her thigh. She took his arms and held them above his head, tying his wrists to the headboard of the motel bed with his tie.

Alberto gave her his charming half smile, he was under her spell. Even though the tie which restrained his hands could easily be manoeuvred out of, he didn't want to escape his flimsy binds. Instead he wanted to let Sasha continue the game she was playing, knowing that in the end he'd get what he wanted from the Italian American beauty. Sasha's hands traced the lines and contours of his jaw, his pecs, his abdomen, stopping only when they reached the gold buckle of his black leather belt, "I think it's time we get rid of this," she said teasingly; slowly undoing the belt, along with the buttons of his pants.

Alberto couldn't resist anymore. He pulled his hands free from Sasha's makeshift restraint, not caring that he had ripped the fragile material of his favourite tie. He used his weight and power advantage to switch their positions, now she lay breathless underneath him. "That's not fair," she pouted at the reversal of control, though her hands swiftly pushed his shirt from his body and onto the floor. Alberto ran his hands over her curves, leaving goosebumps of anticipation covering her tanned skin.

He captured her lips with his, in a rough, passionate kiss. It was so different to Mike's sensual ones; Alberto's were fuelled with pure, lustful want. Her fingers tangled through his thick, dark hair, silently begging him not to stop. Sasha let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, as Alberto trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on her collarbone. She wrapped a long leg around his waist, urging him on, fingernails leaving scratch marks on his back.

Forgetting about everything, she allowed herself to be taken over by unadulterated sexual desire, not caring about the possible consequences of her actions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: A very… interesting chapter to say the least! What did everyone think? It was a bit shorter than my last few but I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave your thoughtsideas/opinions in a review, you awesome people! :D**_


	16. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note**: So I never thought I'd be posting a chapter which consisted purely of one of these, but since I've got so many loyal readers I felt like it was the right thing to do...

I'm considering rewriting this story. Due to some recent advice, I've realised that there is so much more I could do, and a totally different direction I could take this current story. I've had some key ideas which I just wont be able to incorporate into this version, as they need time to build up. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely loved working on his fanfic and loved seeing the positive response it received, you guys are so awesome! :D

The new story (if I do end up writing it) will still involve the same characters we all love, and will feature the pairing of either SashaxMike or SashaxZack. It will be more _darker_ and mysterious than the current version and will include a major plot twist, which will be the backbone of the story. I'm hoping that you will all read, review and love it!

I won't be posting it for a while, as I'm about to start two weeks of important school exams, so my focus is entirely on them at the moment. But hopefully it should be written out soon, with much time for planning and making sure everything is perfect before I post it. If there's anything you guys wanted to see in 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back' but didn't, feel free to P.M me your ideas and I'll see if they'll fit in with this new story.

Also keep an eye out for a new fic of mine including Tyler Reks, Curt Hawkins and the lovely Marsye. As I've mentioned, it'll be loosely based on the movie _Magic Mike_. Although, it to should be up in a little while due to exams. It's currently unfinished and untitled, but I hope when I do post it, that you'll all love it.

Thankyou to everyone who has stuck with me during the course of this story, I loved writing it and seeing your responses. Special thanks to rhodesXmorrisonXorton (for all of her help and for allowing me to use her OC Katharyn Lincoln aka Katona) and to Gjpink, Kirstein Renee Orton and LegitElizabethWWEFan (for their consistent reviews and for always being up for a chat)

Thanks everyone! :)


End file.
